


Amidst the Sea of Stars

by Kurpo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Anxiety, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mute Link, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Space AU, Trauma, probably the slowest of burns who knows, there's some violence and mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurpo/pseuds/Kurpo
Summary: The tender moments of reality, of delicate rawness of emotions. The stressful, heart pounding rush of battle. The awestruck speechlessness of wonder and fantasy. From camaraderie to feelings bordering intimacy, there was nothing but time on their side.These are the adventures of exploration and discovery of the council's chosen Champions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank [hostilovi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilovi), who beta read this and supported this fic, love ya!  
> Pls check out their fics as they're an inspiration to me!
> 
> I've take uhhhhh creative liberties with this fic, there's mentions and references (easter eggs??) of past games! So even though the main cast is botw, its not uhh, purely botw??  
> I'm really excited for this though! so I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> This is my first fanfic since i was a wee kurpo and my first fic on ao3  
> [Here's my tumblr](https://kurpo.tumblr.com/) pls come say hello!

 

The day was far too important for Link to have been nodding off, yet there he was. As a chosen champion pilot, he should’ve been ready to be officially received, not slumped on a parkside bench napping. At every loud sound, from passing navcars to someone’s voice that was just a little too loud, he would jump awake. This last time came from something tapping at his head. Link stirred awake and rubbed at his eyes. He ebbed away the crust from his eyelashes. He had stopped counting how many times it was now he had dozed off after the fifth or so time he woke up.

His head jerked back as a small drone fluttered into view, it’s fans propelling it like wings.

“Link! Hey,” NAVI, his **Navigation Assistant Virtual Intelligence** , chirped. “You’re going to be late if you stay here any longer!”

Link glanced to the giant holographic clock displayed in the center of the park. Around the screen was a floral arrangement of exotic plants wrapped around the metal frame that reached down into the grass underneath.

 _I still have plenty of time_ , he signed.

“Not if you keep sleeping!” NAVI bopped his head repeatedly with its camera lens, “Let’s get going!”

Link glanced back towards the clock, and watched another minute tick by. He listened as NAVI hummed with frustration. He sighed and centered himself before standing up. _I’m ready,_ he said.

“I sure hope so! You remember the way to **the Apex** , don't you?”

Link nodded as he shifted in place. His gaze turned towards a large tower in the distance-- the tallest building in the area. The tower curved into a large dome at the bottom. The spire that stretched and curved to reach above could still be seen from even this distance. The was no way he could make it there in time by foot, however much he wanted too. Hailing a navcar taxi was about the only way to get there on time.

Link followed the park’s winding path with NAVI behind him. He sidestepped out of people’s jogging path and even had to dodge a couple riding their exercise hoverbikes. Link supposed he should’ve expected it, it was the largest park on **the Sentinel**. He glanced at the trees lining the concrete path. Luminous flora. Despite the Sentinel on its simulated day cycle, Link knew once the artificial sunlight switched to a more night-specific cycle, the trees would glow. He had had the pleasure of witnessing it a couple times during his few stays.

Link always felt at home, surrounded by nature. Not in the vast expanse of space. Perhaps, in a previous life he was just a humble woodsman. Though the trade was nothing more than an outdated hobby now.

He came to where the park quite literally ended. A parking lot led up to a railing that overlooked more of the city below them. A few parked navcars were scattered about. By the park trail was a terminal. Link made his way towards it, and turned it on. It's screen flickered and flashed, before opening to a directory. As he typed, NAVI spoke up. “You realize you could have asked and I could've signaled for a transport.”

 _You always pick the priciest choice,_ he said after typing in a request for a taxi.

“Excuse me for only wanting the best for us!”  NAVI fans spun faster, and caused a short burst of speed as she fluttered around Link’s face in a huff of indignation. Link smiled as he headed towards a nearby bench. All that was left to do was wait. It seemed that's all he’s been having to do as of late.

The navcar came quicker than Link was expecting, but not quick enough for NAVI to complain that _surely_ there must’ve been a faster service. They are, after all, in much of rush no thanks to _someone_ sleeping. It was plenty fast for Link, as he hopped to his feet and made a beeline towards the cab.

Link swung the door upwards and slid himself inside. He scooted over to allow NAVI in, which flew past his head and situated itself in the backseat. The navcar door automatically swung down after a few moments later.

**CALCULATING LOCATION. LOCATION FOUND. THE APEX. PLEASE BUCKLE UP AND REMAIN SEATED FOR THE RIDE.**

Link’s hands followed the instructions, guiding the thick strap of cloth across his chest into its lock until he heard a definitive _click_ . He glanced in the rear view mirror and saw NAVI hover as close to the seat as it could. He had half a mind to buckle it up as well, until the hum of the navcar engine started. It began to hover off the ground, joining the hundreds of navcars in the open air. Link’s head knocked back against the seat’s headrest from the inertia. NAVI took this opportunity to complain more how _its_ prime choice of navcar cabs aren’t nearly this rough of transport. Or this slow.

Link paid his drone no mind, and instead focused his attention to the navcar’s window overlooking a good portion of the Sentinel. Link could see more of the park, as it stark green contrasted with the cold sharp edges of the city. The park stretched further outwards, and Link realized he wasn’t as deep in as he had thought, now that he had an overhead view of it. The view started to shift. The park was no longer in view once the navcar made a turn and merge with the herd of traffic.

Link sighed and pressed his forehead on the cool glass of the window. The buildings below stretched low, tangling in a web of concrete and metal. He could spot a river of navcar traffic flowing far below them. It was only a matter of time before they reached the Apex. Link wasn’t sure if it was nerves or excitement he was feeling.

 

* * *

 

The Apex. Rarely had Link seen the insides of the important landmark.  There had only been a handful of instances that allowed Link the luxury-- if he could even call it that-- of exploring the interior of the Apex. Only top officials and those with permitted ID could enter past the grandiose lobby. As strict with entry as it was, the Apex was a melting pot of races.

Link made a beeline towards the reception desk. A rito woman with speckled feathers glanced up from her terminal from behind the desk. Her gaze made Link’s skin squirm, as if he wasn’t meant to be here. As if he had the wrong place, like he didn’t _deserve_ this. “May I help you?”

 _I’m here for the Champion Ceremony._ He signed. The woman didn’t respond in kind.

NAVI spoke up and translated his words. “He says he’s here for the Champion Ceremony. His name is Link.”

The rito secretary’s eyes widened. Link wondered if it was that much of a shock that he was one of the chosen pilots. However, not too surprisingly, the secretary held out her hand, “ID please.” Link wasn’t sure if he should’ve taken it as an insult or just as procedure. He complied either way, and fished his ID out from his pockets.

The rito snatched the card chit from his hands, and shoved it into a device. Her beak clicked with annoyance. Link realized then that it was definitely more a mix of insult and procedure. She handed him back his ID. “Very well,” she huffed. She pointed to the glass elevators that was to the right of the lobby. “Take those elevators to the third level. The ceremony is being held in the courtyard.”

Link nodded and signed, _Thank you._ NAVI conveniently left out the translation. He wasn’t sure if it was insulted by the rito as well. Link sighed. What was the point in having a translator guide if it was up to _it_ whether or not it wanted to translate. Link turned to leave when the rito woman spoke up once more. “You’re the last one to show up, by the way.” As if to say, _you’re late._

Link ignored the comment and continued towards the elevators.

 

* * *

 

On the ride to the courtyard, Link realized he knew exactly nothing about his fellow pilots-- his soon to be fellow adventurers and crewmates. Well, he knew one. Mipha, a zora whose presence could soothe even the most savage of lynel beasts. She was Link’s grounding presence in all of the commotion. A reminder of home, even if their homeworlds were solar systems apart.

They had grown up together, and really, what were the chances that the two had been chosen to represent their races in such a fashion? Mipha made an obvious choice, she was a skilled medic- her knowledge was rivaled by none. And Link-- Link still wasn't sure what made him the right choice. He had no special skills. No talent. He was a soldier. There was no glory behind that. No glory to the battles he had won.

The glass elevator exposed more of the Apex’s interior on the short ride. There wasn't much information Link could gather from the decorative hallways. The ride was just a smidge too fast for him to glance at the digital directory that hung on each floor to be able to tell the floor’s purpose. Instead he directed his attention to the back of the elevator, where all of the Sentinel could be seen. He wondered if the stuffy ambassadors and officials that worked here ever fully appreciated the view they really had day after day.

When the elevator doors slid opened, Link immediately could tell the difference from the other two floors. Instead of being met with artwork hung on the wall opposite to him, there was a large open lobby. He could spy the courtyard straight through, past glass walls and doors. The floor was a lot busier as well, and Link could only assume it was because of the ceremony. Not sure where exactly he should be going _once_ he made it to the third floor, Link wandered aimlessly.

He felt…out of place. Everyone here was in outfits Link could only guess amounted to thousands of rupees. And there Link was, stranded in a formal event, in nothing but his casual wear. He wanted to pull his hoodie over his head and hide, but he feared the action would only make him stand out more. So he walked, threading himself through groups. He tried his best to ignore the looks he received.

The was a refreshment stand, which Link assumed was typically a cafe of sorts on a normal day. However he immediately took note of the alcoholic beverages being served. Various wines, probably of high expense as well. Although the food looked safe to eat, Link thought it best to avoid the stand altogether.

“Link?”

Link’s head jerked up at the sound of his name. He swerved around. He blinked when his eyes met with Mipha’s. He took note of the jeweled headdress that was so carefully placed upon her head. It matched the ornate jewelry that that decorated her arms and legs. The thing that stood out most, among the jewels and fine silver, was the silk blue cloth that draped around her chest and over her shoulder.

“Link, goodness, what are you doing here?” she asked.

Confusion knitted itself onto Link’s brows. _For the ceremony?_

There was no need for NAVI to translate, as Mipha perfectly understood the words he signed. “I know that, I meant, why aren’t you getting ready?”

_I don’t know where to go._

Her head reeled back in slight shock. “They haven’t told you?”

_They just said come to the courtyard._

Mipha cursed under her breath, in words only a zora could possibly understand. Link was relieved his translator hadn’t picked it up. Though he suspected the reason for her frustration. To make a fool of him, surely. It only confirmed his fears. He didn’t belong here. He belonged back out on the battlefield. Back out in space. Bless Mipha-- even though she was born in this lifestyle, possibly even born for this-- he wasn’t. He was just a simple hylian. Nothing more.

“Come,” She said. Her webbed hands, ever so gentle, touched his forearm. “I’ll show you where you need to go.”

Link followed Mipha as she guided him through the lobby into the hallways that branched outwards from the sides. Link wondered in the receptionist knew this, knew that he would have no idea where to go, yet sent him to aimlessly wander. If he had business inside the Apex ever again, it would be all too soon.

The deeper into the halls Mipha led him into, the quieter it got. The chatter from the lobby was just muted background noise now. “I’m glad we will be working together, Link. It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other.”

 _What have you been up to?_ Mipha’s eyes followed his hands, and watched his every motion. She smiled softly at his question.

“I recently got back from the Rito homeworld, Tabanatha. I’ve been trying to broaden my knowledge of the medical field.” Mipha’s pace came to a stop at two large double doors. “This is the dressing room for the men. There should be aides for you inside to help you, should you need it. I’ll see you soon.” She smiled, and gave a small wave before walking off.

Link turned to the doors and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

He pushed opened one of the doors, squeezing himself and NAVI through. The room was far bigger than he had expected. It seemed to have been a conference room, turned into a makeshift dressing room. Row of chairs were shoved to one side of the room with dividers that had been strategically placed to allow privacy. The chairs, perhaps Link thought, was from the conference room and it was just easier to leave them than to move them to another completely different room. Lightweight vanity tables were shoved in the back, with stylists hovering around a rito and a goron.

One of the stylists perked up, and frowned. A hylian woman, she tried to usher Link out. “This is a private area! No guests allowed! Now--”

“This is **Link** ,” NAVI stressed. Link wondered if he truly did look like he hadn’t belong there. “He’s the **hylian champion**.” NAVI’s tone was borderline frustration. It wouldn’t have been surprising, as NAVI had a much shorter tolerance for things than Link did.

The new bit of information seemed to change the stylists tone almost immediately. “Ah, forgive me! I hadn’t realize you would be arriving…in such a state. I see we have much to do.” She gestured for Link to come closer.

The stylist seemed to studied Link’s appearance before continuing to talk with her coworkers. The jargon and techniques they used had lost him, so Link turned his attention to the rito and goron. The goron beamed at Link.

“Bet you never seen a goron getting all fancied up, huh? To be quite honest I’m not too keen on it either.” He laughed, and Link felt at ease. There was a calming presence to this hulk of a golem, not like Mipha, who was soothing like the waves at sea. No, this was more like, no matter what would happen, this large behemoth of a goron would protect him and anyone else. Link took note of the blue silk cloth pinned across the goron’s chest and over his shoulder. It was identical to Mipha’s. He wondered if this was something relating to the ceremony as well.

The goron stroked his beard, and leaned in to get a better look at Link. “You’re a lot smaller than I expected for the hylian champion to be. Must’ve done some great things, kid.”

Great things? No. Not in Link’s eyes. They pinned him a war hero, but he only did what he had to. Link shook his head and signed, _No, I’m not that great._

“He’s plenty great.” NAVI stated.

Link twisted towards NAVI, and with vigor, _NAVI! That’s not what I said!_ Honestly! What was the point to have a translator if it had a mind of its own!

The goron laughed, and smacked Link on the back, much to the chagrin of the stylists. Link coughed and rubbed his back, not expecting the brute strength of a goron to meet his spine. The goron seemed oblivious to the pain he had just caused as he introduced himself. “The name’s Daruk. Nice to meet you Link.”

_It’s nice to meet you too, Daruk._

“He says, it’s nice to meet you too.” Link glared at NAVI. So now it decides to translate.

“Shouldn’t someone who is ‘ _plenty great_ ’ know how to tell the time?”

Link’s head snapped up at the voice. He shifted his weight to peer over at the rito champion. Link took note of the blue silk scarf that was drape around the rito’s neck, who seemed to wear it with pride. “Strange though,” the rito continued, examining his white-tipped feathered fingers with disinterest. “That no one seems to recognize you, considering how _plenty great_ you claim to be. Not even I have heard anything about you.”

“Revali,” Daruk warned. Ah, so there was a name to put towards this rito.

“What? I merely speak the truth.” Revali shrugged.

Link decided to do what he had always done when he came across people like this-- ignore it. However, NAVI was not him. It took Revali’s words as a challenge. “Oh _really_ ?” NAVI flew closer to Revali’s face. “I bet you _have_ heard about the battle of--HEY!” NAVI shouted at the sudden motion of being pulled away by Link.

 _I have NOT given you permission to tell anyone ‘war stories.’_  He furiously signed. _They are not meant for you to brag about!_

“He started it.” NAVI huffed, but returned to Link’s side regardless.

“Kid, your NAVI is pretty interesting.” Daruk stated, “If I didn’t know any better I’ll say it had a mind of its own.”

It certainly felt like it at times, Link wanted to say. But what was the point? He knew NAVI wouldn’t translate. It rarely did when it came to topics about itself. It often took the helm of such conversations, with Link powerless to stop it.

Revali only scoffed, narrowing his eyes at him. Link met his gaze. He had no words, and though he could easily ignore Revali’s attitude, he wasn’t in the habit of backing down from a fight. It wasn’t until he felt someone tap his shoulder that he broke his gaze. A different stylist from before, this time a zora woman, carefully handed him a pile of neatly tucked clothes. He spied the same cloth makethat Revali, Mipha and Daruk wore from within the pile.

The stylist pointed to the dividers. “Go change, and then we’ll fix up your hair and face.”

Link blinked, processing the words as the zora pushed him towards the dividers. He knew she meant style his hair and probably put a layer of makeup on, but the way she worded made it seem like he was so unkempt. Or at the very least, ugly. He always thought of himself as an average hylian in appearance. Nevertheless, he focused on the clothes in his arms. He held up the blue silk cloth, rather, a tunic to be more precise. White ornate thread decorate in elaborate stitching, just as it did the other champion’s. The beige dress pants were nothing spectacular, probably to allow the tunic to be the statement piece. Link quickly slipped into the clothes. He felt bare, having such thin material against his skin. He folded his hoodie and pants and placed his sneakers on top of the pile.

He walked out from behind the dividers, and placed his stuff on the empty chairs next to what he could only hope was Daruk’s stuff. He walked back towards Daruk and Revali who no longer had stylists hopping and sidestepping around them. “We’ll meet you out in the lobby, kid.” Daruk shot Link a thumbs up, grinning. Revali, of course, just shoved his beak in the air and walked out without a word. Daruk soon followed, ducking under the doorway to make sure he wouldn’t accidentally tear down the frame.

Link was now the sole attention of the stylists. He wasn’t sure why it made him uncomfortable. It wasn’t the makeup-- though, Link had to admit he wasn’t used to using it himself. Or having his hair done. No, perhaps it was more they were in his personal space, he realized. He couldn’t even hope to have them be done soon, for as soon as they were done he would have to go and _mingle_. Perhaps Mipha was free. Or even Daruk. Someone with familiarity at this snobbish event.

Link winced as he felt a tug at his hair. In moments the stylists were done. He examined his face, mildly surprised at the work the women did. He hadn’t expected it to go… well as good as it went. His blond hair was pulled back into a small ponytail, with a ornate blue clip that matched his tunic. His bangs still hung in his face, but not as disheveled as they typically were.

“All right,” one stylist said, “You’re done. You can head out now. Go get ‘em _hero_.” He wasn’t sure if she was being sincere or not, but he took it as a form of encouragement nonetheless.

He nodded and signed, _Thank you_ , with a curt bow. NAVI was gracious enough to deliver his sentiments. Link made his way to the double doors and took a deep breath. His hands rested on one of handles. This was it. Finally, whether he was ready or not, he opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a waste of time, Revali had decided long before he had even step foot onto the Apex. The grandeur, the pomp, it was all needless and unnecessary. It wasn’t even for the benefit of the champions themselves, no, but to rather display them up on pedestals. Perhaps a bit of him enjoyed the attention, the fawning, the acknowledgement of his skills, but he was no fool. He would not be swayed by some honey-coated words of an ambassador or official who only hoped to further their own career.

Revali’s mind wandered, just as he did at the party. He would fake a smile, give a nod and a wave at any who greeted. His thoughts settled on his fellow pilots, his fellow champions. Honestly, he wondered why even give them such a title. Sure _his_ deeds were perhaps deserving of it, but what of the others? The blond hylian flashed in his head. A scowl tugged at the corners of Revali’s beak. He had his doubts.

“Ah, is that Revali I spy? It is!”

Revali nearly jumped when a hand on his shoulder tore through his thoughts. He shifted as he peered behind him. His view came in contact with a golden jeweled bodice, and immediately Revali cranked his head upwards. A gerudo woman, with dark skin and scarlet red hair that so finely framed her face, beamed down at him. The blue silk champion cloth were draped around her hips, and… did she seem taller than usual? Was she also wearing heels? She had no need, the gerudo were practically giants as is. Though Revali dared not look at anywhere other than her face. He didn’t have a death wish. “Urbosa,” he greeted with a curt nod.

“I see you are doing well,” she bobbed her head as she took a sip of wine from the glass she held with a delicate touch. “Have you met the other champions yet?”

A blob of blond hair caught his gaze. Revali tore his eyes from Urbosa. He leaned to his side and peered around the woman. It was the hylian, stumbling out from the halls to finally rejoin the party, his drone fluttering about behind him. The scowl etched its way back onto Revali’s face. “I’ve met some,” he muttered. The hylian, _Link_ , was approached by the zora champion. Mipha, Revali recognized. He watched as Link signed to her, and she smiled-- laughed even!

His eyes narrowed. They seemed awfully friendly, he thought. It was strange, how could _Mipha_ know this two-bit nobody? And be so friendly towards him all the same? Revali’s thoughts came to a grinding halt when the hylian turned and locked eyes with him. Revali’s feathers puffed in annoyance when Link _rolled his eyes_ and broke his gaze. Revali could start to feel his blood boil.

Urbosa turned around, and followed Revali’s gaze with her own. “Have you met the hylian and zora champion?”

“Just the hylian. Awfully full of himself.” Revali muttered darkly.

Urbosa barked with laughter. “Please!” she cried, “Like you aren’t?”

Revali spluttered indignate responses, unable to fully form a proper argument. Finally he settled with one. “He brags,” he started, finally regaining composure, “though no one has heard of him.”

Urbosa rebutted almost immediately, “It’s space, surely there will someone who hasn’t even heard of you either. Perhaps, the setting of a bureaucrats’ den is not the place for stories of a soldier. Besides, I know of him.”

This caught Revali’s attention. His head snapped towards Urbosa. Not even Daruk, a goron who perhaps was the oldest of the champions chosen, had heard of Link. If Link was a soldier just as Revali and Daruk was, how did it go that not even Daruk knew? So how did she?

“How?” He wanted to know what made this hylian think himself so great.

“It is strange though,” Urbosa said, cupping her chin. “You say he bragged?”

Was she avoiding his question? “Yes, that drone of his translated how _plenty great_ he is.” It ruffled his feathers, it did. Set a wrong taste in his mouth.

“Hm, from what I’ve heard, the hylian wanted nothing to do with publicity. Are you sure it wasn’t a translation error from his drone?”

Revali recounted the event. Link did lunge at his drone, almost like he was upset. Perhaps it was just communication error. NAVI drones were just a hunk of metal and software, after all. It wasn’t like it was the drone talking to him. That was just ridiculous. “Perhaps.” Revali requised.

“Then let’s go greet them properly. I, for one,” Urbosa said, “have yet to meet the zora champion. This is the perfect opportunity.”

Revali huffed. “I would rather not.” He turned to walk away. Even if it was a communication error, he still didn’t like the hylian champion. He would rather _mingle_ than associate with that hylian anytime soon. Shame they would be stuck on the same ship for who knew how long.

 

* * *

 

The party hadn’t changed. Link had hoped it did in the short time he was gone. To what he wasn’t sure. Perhaps he had just wished it was just gone and done with, that he had missed the entire ceremony. But that would be too unbecoming, he thought. So he wandered, his hands folded into one another in front of him. He hadn’t gotten far when he heard Mipha call out his name. Her voice was almost drowned out by the sound of the party guests.

“Link! I see you’re finally ready,” she greeted, flashing him a smile. “You look great.”

_So do you,_ he signed and her smile widened.

“Did you meet any of the other champions yet?”

Link’s mind flashed to Daruk and Revali in the dressing room. He raised his hands to sign, when he felt eyes burning a hole through him. Link lifted his head and scanned the party, only to find Revali mixed in with the crowd glaring at him. Link had half a mind to ignore him, but it was too late. Their eyes locked in a steady staring match. Link couldn’t help but wonder, what it was that exactly made him dislike him so.

“Link?” Mipha’s gentle voice broke through Link’s anxieties. He broke his gaze from Revali and abruptly turned to Mipha. He decided to ignore any dirty looks from then on, and only focus on his childhood friend. Afterall, she was the one talking to him.

_Sorry, I got distracted._ He paused, and recalled their conversation. _Yes, have you?_

“Not all of them, but I know of them thanks to my father.” Mipha’s smile faltered a little. “Sometimes I wonder if I was only chosen because of my father’s status.” Her eyes drifted to the floor.

With vigor, Link shook his head. He firmly grasped Mipha’s forearms and shook her. When he had her attention his hands signed with such firmness. _You are the best medic around. You will have the most important role among the champions._

Mipha smiled weakly, a dry laugh escaped her lips. “You always did know what to say to cheer me up, Link. Thank you. If you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

_Can you tell me of Daruk? And Revali?_

“Oh? Are those the ones you’ve met?” Link nodded and Mipha tapped her chin. “I don’t know much about their personalities, but Daruk is goron soldier. An older one, though their lifespan are much like us, zora. He’s seen many battles.” Link said nothing as he listened to her every word. “And Revali is a soldier too. Though I hear he’s an infiltrator specialist. His sniping skills are second to none.”

If they had soldiers, why did they need him? Link wondered. Surely, there was a better choice. It was a thought that kept plaguing him, and he wished it gone. All he could do is focus on the moment, and not these intrusive thoughts.

_Daruk was nice_. _I think you’ll like him,_ he said.

“And Revali?”

Link signed a delicate filler, _uh_ , while he thought. He recalled Revali’s words, his taunts. _He’s_ \--

“Sav’aaq!” a boisterous greeting interrupted Link. Link immediately picked up on the gerudo language for ‘good day.’

His head turned to see a gerudo woman walking towards them. His eyes landed on the scarlet hair and tall form of the woman. Link’s eyes widen, as his head jerked back. With a flash, memories buried came flooding back.

 

* * *

 

_Cha’orm was still the beginnings of a mining colony, located in the wilting heat of a desert planet. It was the concerted effort of both the Gerudo and Hylian government. Small domed homes and buildings littered the area. Link dug his heels into the blistering sands, step after step. His rifle secured in his arms, his eyes alert, his pace came to a halt at the edge of the colony where civilians dared not wander._

_“Kid,” he heard a voice call him. It was not a word of snide pettiness, but rather endearment. “Looks like it’s you and me out on patrol again.”_

_Link glanced at the gerudo soldier that joined his side. Nabooru, he realized. Her long crimson hair tied up in a bun-- out of her face, out of her way. Not a drop of sweat dripped off her dark skin, unlike Link. Not even with all her armor on. He wondered if it was due to the Gerudos’ natural resistance to heat. “I think this mission is going by smoothly enough, soon we both could head back home.” She stared out at the rolling sand dunes in the distance. “I know we both have someone waiting for us back at home.”_

_He wanted to say, no, he didn’t. But he noticed the look of love and longing that Nabooru held. So he said nothing._

 

* * *

 

“Link?” Mipha asked, his hand gently touching his arm.

Link grasped his head. He glanced up at the gerudo woman. She was no Nabooru. She looked nothing like her. Yet why did she trigger the memory? He had seen plenty of gerudo women since, but none had caused him to relive through that time in his life.

_I’m fine._ He signed. _Just a memory_.

Worry did not leave Mipha face, but she turned to the other two champions. “I’m Mipha, it’s a pleasure to meet you. This is Link.” She introduced.

“I’m Urbosa, a pleasure to meet you Mipha, and to finally meet you Link.” Urbosa’s words were cryptic, as though perhaps she had heard of Link. Yet, no one else, minus Mipha, seemed to have even recognized him. Unless… Link paled at the thought. Could she have known about his battles prior? He had worked with the gerudo enough, that if Urbosa had a high enough rank in the military, even she would’ve heard something.

“Link,” Mipha said, “Urbosa is a gerudo general, highly decorated.”

His fears were realized.

Urbosa barked with laughter. “Please, I am a soldier, just as Link is.”

“Excuse me,” a voice spoke up. The three champions turned their heads, where a small petite rito woman stood. A clipboard was tucked tightly within her grasp, and a wireless headset sat on her head. “We’ll be starting the ceremony soon. If you could follow me,” she asked with a meek voice.

“We can continue this conversation later,” Urbosa said, “We’ll have the time for it after all.”

Mipha nodded and followed after the rito woman. Link trailed behind the three of them. NAVI stayed close to his person, never floating too far out of reach. The rito aide guided them through large open glass doors that was propped open by magnetic locks.

The sounds of rushing water helped dull the chatter of the party inside. Link took note of the tall rectangular fountains on either side of the courtyard, and the waterfall that lapped downwards and circled around under a glass moat. To the right, Link could see a view of all of the Apex. Glass railing  was the only barricade separating someone from a fall. Staged lighting was set and centered onto the middle of the circular court. It seemed as though the ceremony were to begin at any moment.

Link spotted Daruk and Revali already in place. Along with a young woman, a blonde hylian much like Link, stood between them. Link took notice she, very much like him, wore an outfit of blue rather than just a garment. He speculated it was maybe due to the differences of racial anatomies. Her outfit was a long gown, with golden ornaments and exquisite details. Far more than Link’s. Her sleeves flowed and billowed with every movement of her arms. The drapery work was that of a skilled designer.

Once they neared the center of the court, the aide spoke up once more. “Urbosa, if you could, please stand here beside Mipha.” The aide took a few steps away, guiding the gerudo champion and Zora champion to their spots. “Link,” she continued, walking in front of him. She grasped his shoulders and guided him between Revali and Mipha. “Please stand here.”

Link stood still, and watched the aide slip away into the crowd. He had been decorated enough with medals (though be it from him to say whether he actually deserved such honor), to know procedure. He could still recall the battles for every medal, and each battle did not warrant such ceremony. Perhaps it was that, that lead to his selection of championship. If that was the case, Link feared he was very well the weakest of champions-- with nothing to show for.

His thoughts were torn from him as the balcony above the courtyard lit up. There was a drop of sound as a hush rolled over the party guests. Five figures stepped out onto the balcony, figures that even Link recognized as **the council**. The highest order of officials of each race, to represent them across the galaxy.

Councilmen Rhoam, representative of the Hylian race. He stood centered amongst the five. His tanned skin poked out from his silvery beard and flowing hair. He stroked his beard as he gazed down at the the six champions.

Councilmen Dorephan, representative of the Zora race and Mipha’s father. He stood to the left of Rhoam. His hulking size was almost overwhelming, but then again each of the councilmen were large in size.

Councilmen Bludo, representative of the Goron race. A retired goron general-- as if the Goron would let anyone else represent them-- that was battle worn. An eyepatch covered his right eye, as his silvery long beard was breaded into three separate parts. He stood beside Dorephan.

Councilmen Kaepora Gaebora, representative of the Rito race. An owl rito, whose head twitched as its gaze flitted from champion to champion. His size was about the same as Councilmen Rhoam; easily overshadowed by the rest.

Councilmen Ganondorf, representative of the Gerudo race. Despite being a matriarchal society, Ganondorf rose and united his people, being the first man in generations to do so. His giant size was still that of a gerudo, making him an intimidating figurehead.

“Everyone,” Rhoam began, his voicing filling the silence that washed over the court. “We are gathered here to celebrate a momentous occasion. We are here to celebrate the bravery of these heroes, as well as their skill and aptitude, for they represent each and every one of us here today!” Soft claps and praise followed, but none dared to overstep their place. The applause faded as he continued. “Together, as one,” the lights dimmed and a holograph of a ship appeared in front of the standing champions, “we have constructed a ship like no other!”

Applause followed once more. Rhoam continued, “We councilmen have seen it fit to name it **Deus**.” The lights flickered back on as the holograph collapsed in one itself. “It is equipped with a fighter, a helm for each champion to pilot! Champions! Have you names for your ships?”

Each champion saluted, and barked a unanimous ‘Yes sir!’ Link remained silent and still. It was not the time for signing. Instead he put faith in NAVI to speak well on his behalf.

Kaepora Gaebora addressed the champions next. “Champion Revali, what is the name you give your helm?”

Revali spoke with cool confidence. “Deus vah Medoh, councilmen.”

Councilmen Bludo followed. “Champion Daruk, what is the name you give your helm?”

Daruk spoke and his voice was somber and stern. It hadn’t matched the jolly character Link had met in the waiting room. However, this was no _jolly_ ceremony. “Deus vah Rudania, councilmen.”

It was Dorephan’s turn. He stared Mipha down. “Champion Mipha,” he said keeping up with the same professionalism. Link hadn’t dared break his gaze or stance. He could only hope Mipha wasn’t a bundle nerves as well. “What is the name you give your helm?”

“Deus vah Ruta, councilmen.” Mipha said, though it was hard to hear her voice having to be projected so loud. It was usually soft, and would always envelope Link in warmth. It was not a voice to be shouted from a far, it hadn’t the same toughness as a goron or the sharpness of a gerudo.

“Champion Urbosa,” Ganondorf began, his voice was cold and collected. “What is the name you give your helm?”

“Deus vah Naboris.” Her words, they cut through Link heart. Tore it asunder and left it to bleed there on the court. He was glad he hadn’t need to talk, as he doubted he could find the strength to say anything.

 

* * *

 

_Blood ran fresh over the Cha’orm sands. The smell of metal and plasma rounds hung heavy in the arid air. Gun fire was heard all around as Link cradled Nabooru’s limp form. Her hands rattled as he tried to shake her awake. Explosions drowned the screams and shouts in the distant._

 

* * *

 

“...pion Link,” Counselor Rhoam’s voice brought Link back from the violent memory. He was glad it hadn’t downspiraled, else he would’ve been at a loss of what to do. His tried his hardest to control his breathing, to not break down in tears right in the middle of the ceremony. As it was, he wondered who exactly Nabooru was to Urbosa. He hoped, prayed, that it was just in honor of a fallen comrade. As she was to him. “What is the name you give your helm?”

“Deus vah Sareeha.” NAVI announced with her usual spunk drained from her voice. It was like that at all ceremonies. Link had hoped it was because she knew the social implications of her acting out of turn and how it would reflect back to him.

Sareeha. A name after another friend, another loss from another time. A reminder to himself, how he hadn't deserved this. How she hadn’t deserved her own fate.

“And you, Champion Zelda,” Rhoam addressed to the last champion, the other hylian in line. “What is the name you give your helm?”

“Deus vah Midnah.” Zelda spoke with refinery, her voice certainly matched the gown she wore.

“Champions, we have heard the names of your helms.” Rhoam addressed, “And with it, we leave our trust and faith in you.” Another applause followed, and with the counsellors bid their leave. The lights focus on the center court switched off, and the party’s chatter picked up soon thereafter. Link exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding onto so tightly.

It was over. A weight of exhaustion soon washed over him. He was mentally drained from the evening. Link was ready to make a beeline straight back to the changing rooms and change back to his casual wear. He had hoped he wasn’t supposed to linger to the after party.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet all of you,” a voice broke through Link’s thoughts. He turned to see Zelda addressing the rest of the champions, himself included. She bowed towards them.

“Hey, I know!” Daruk snapped his fingers, “How about we ditch and go out for dinner? Get to know one another.”

Zelda’s face brightened. “I think bonding over dinner is an excellent idea, Daruk!”

Urbosa laughed, “That’s awfully bold, to just ditch the party in our favor.”

Daruk glanced around hurriedly, and scooted closer to the champions, “You guys agree, it’s a little too formal, right?”

“I would hate to just leave,” Mipha said, and glanced around unsure before returning her gaze to her fellow champions. “I do support the idea of having dinner together.”

“That hardly seems appropriate,” Revali started, his gaze rested towards the city’s artificial skyline. “If I leave, it will be to train, not for more _pleasantries.”_

Urbosa’s heels clicked against the smooth stone ground as she positioned herself behind Revali. She placed both hands on his shoulders, and he tensed. “Sooner or a later, you’ll have to deal with the _pleasantries_ of your new crewmates. Why not just get it over with tonight?” She bent downwards as she whispered in his ear; her tone was firm.

“ _Fine_ ,” he hissed under his breath. Urbosa laughed and straightened. She clapped his back, ignoring the glare he shot towards her.

“Revali decided to come after all!” she announced.

Daruk turned to Link, “And what about you, little guy?”

Before Link could get the energy to sign, no, he was tired from today, NAVI spoke up. “He’ll love to!” Link sighed, straddled with the realization that the day still was far from over for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im gonna try and have a chapter a week, or at least every other week but i don't wanna promise anything (especially with so many gr8 games coming out huehue) 
> 
> Chapter three is halfway done anyhow!! so im making progress! Plus i got some gr8 ideas sitting pretty, so i have no plans to abandon this baby early lmao
> 
> Thanks again to [hostilovi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilovi), my beta reader, partner, and best friend. Their writing is great and again, if you haven't taken a look, please do so! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

It felt safe, being back in his old hoodie and tattered jeans. He couldn’t go back to his room, but at least he was out of that thread thin ceremonial tunic. He didn’t miss it, nor did he miss the meaning it held. Link tugged at the hem of his sleeve, waiting for his navcar cab to arrive. It was easier for him to sneak out of the party than Mipha, whose presence took more notice. Or any other champion for that matter. Link partly wondered if he would be the first to arrive at their chosen restaurant.

“Tch, of all the luck…” he overheard muttered behind him. Link turned to see Revali standing there. “I suppose it’s safe to say that _you_ don’t have a ride?”

_Do you?_ Link asked. He hadn’t meant offense but honestly curious if Revali owned his own navcar.

Revali cleared his throat, motioning to NAVI. “Hm? Oh, were you talking to me?” NAVI asked innocently. Revali narrowed his eyes at Link. Link only slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand at NAVI’s audacity. “I’m sorry, do _you_ have a ride?”

“I see how that’s any of your business.” Revali made no motion to leave, only standing awkwardly beside Link.

“So you don’t~!” NAVI sung with a cheerful tune.

“He didn’t even sign, you stupid drone!” Revali snapped and lunged towards the drone. NAVI ducked and hid behind Link. Revali huffed, straighten his grey blazer jacket and sneered, “How could a soldier who’s _mute_ rely on such faulty tech?”

_Because she's my friend,_ Link signed almost instinctively. He knew his words would fall on deaf ears. Either NAVI would translate, and Revali would just scoff, or NAVI would stay silent. He knew Revali probably wouldn’t understand Link’s attachment to the drone. Not even he himself understood it, but Link just couldn't find it within himself to trade it in for a better model. NAVI stayed silent, much like Link had suspected. So Link continued to talk, _Why don’t you just ride with us to the restaurant?_

His words caught NAVI’s attention. “Link!” It hissed, “No, why would you invite _him_?”

_It would save him some rupees,_ Link offered. It was clear Revali had distaste for him and his presence, but they would be stuck together in the vast expanse of space. It might as well do him some good to try and get on the rito’s good side. If he even had a good side. _Please,_ Link begged, _Just ask him already._

NAVI groaned, and peeked out of cover from behind Link, “Link asks, if you want to save some rupees and share a cab.” Its voice dragged each syllable, butchering the sentence.

The edges of Revali’s beak tugged downwards into a grimace. “Please, _you_ may be hurting for rupees, but I am _not_.” He spat.

“See?” NAVI hissed in Link’s ear, “There’s no point in asking him!”

Link batted NAVI away from his head, _Tell him that there’s no sense in taking a different cab when we’re going to the same place._

“Ugh, _fine!_ ” NAVI whined, like it often did. It flew closer to Revali, yet kept a good few feet distance away. She relayed the message. Link signed a polite _thanks_ to his drone. He feared if he wasn’t kept in its good graces, then the chances of it relaying messages would go from sometimes to none at all.

Revali rolled his eyes, and tugged at the sleeves of his jacket. His tongue clicked against his the roof of his beak. “Fine,” He requised, “I suppose you already called for a cab?”

Link nodded. Revali hummed in response. The rito flicked his wing and activated his SHEIK, **Special Hardware (for) External/Internal Knowledgebase**. A thin holographic screen flashed and appeared before the rito. Revali tapped and swiped at the holographic display.

So this was where they stood, Link thought. Link wasn’t sure if the fault lied with him over the clear dislike the rito had for him. Either way, Revali was keen on ignoring him till the navcar arrived. Link had half a mind to open his own SHEIK, and dwindle away the time too. It was a better option than sitting in the awkward silence that had fallen between the two (or three rather, if NAVI was counted.) Link was glad the other champions were friendlier. They would, after all, be working together from now on.

Link’s thoughts were disrupted when a navcar came gliding down to their position. Revali scoffed at the mere sight of it. Link’s shoulders sagged. Of course he would have an issue with it. Something Revali and NAVI had in common. “Did you just pick the cheapest choice?”

There was nothing wrong with that, or at least, it’s what Link wanted to say. However, being petty wasn’t his strong suit, and there was no reason to cause needless drama.

“And what’s wrong with that?” NAVI hissed, much to Link’s surprise, the words he thought came running out of NAVI’s motor. It was the last thing he had expected his drone to say, as its stance on his choice of navcar cabs was pretty clear. Afterall, it was the one complaining about his choice of company just earlier that day.

Revali hummed dismissively, “Nothing, I _suppose_. It seems very you.” His haughty tone, and flippant attitude gave Link all the context he needed for the meaning of Revali’s words. Link wanted to say how could he have known, if he hadn’t even given the chance to even get to know him. Link didn’t get the chance as Revali wasted not a second longer standing on the sidewalk to slip into the navcar.

Link debated joining him in the front passenger side, however there wasn’t a division of the seats like the front and back row. He rather liked the thought of the division of front and back being almost like a shield. Link opened the door to the back seat, and NAVI floated in with Link soon to follow. As soon as the navcar door slid shut, the cab took off. NAVI tumbled in the back seat at take off. Revali mumbled under his breath about a ‘poor choice of transport’, and how ‘there are better companies to choose from.’ Silence had effectively settled between the two champions.

Link stared at the Revali’s back. The Rito fiddled with his SHEIK more. It wasn’t until that moment that Link realized the just how big the staggering gap was between them. There was a wall that was built before they had even spent ten minutes time together. He couldn’t help but wonder if there was fault on his side, or if it had all laid at Revali’s.

 

* * *

 

Revali flicked through the net on his SHEIK. He tried his best to ignore the loud hums of the engine, or the rocking of the navcar. In all honesty, he wasn’t even sure if it was the navcar shaking or himself from unbridled anger. He did all he could to control his temper. He didn’t even dare speak.

It pissed him off. Everything about the hylian champion pissed Revali off. It wasn’t Zelda, no, she had done him no ill. The fault lied with the _other_ Hylian champion, the one he so stupidly agreed to share a cab with. From his arrogance in the dressing room-- though Urbosa had her doubts, she wasn’t _there_ \-- to the straight edge stare and cold silence.

Revali didn’t even understand why they had two Hylian champions, when Zelda would’ve been enough. Why did they have to choose _that guy_ ? Was it because he was a _soldier_ ? So was Revali, Daruk and Urbosa. There were plenty of _other_ soldiers as well. So why him?

The holographic screen of the SHEIK display gave Revali his answer. Revali straightened in his seat. He furiously typed and tapped on the display, inputting the Hylian’s information in on the net’s search database. The corners of his beak formed a scowl at the lack of news articles in the results page. Surely there would’ve been more coverage about him. There was plenty about Revali, not that he regularly searched his own name, no, not at all, or even of the other champions. Finally, after revising the search a couple times, there was one article that seemed promising.

‘ _Hero of Cha’orm Mining Colony.’_

Revali had heard of Cha’orm. It was in Gerudo Space. A mining colony that was nearly wiped out by slavers, was defended by Hylian and Gerudo forces. Yet, according to this article, the one to thank for primarily saving the colony? _The Hylian champion, Link._

It ruffled Revali’s feathers, that did. Revali swiped the net shut and sat in boiling silence.

Is that where he had the nerve to act like he did? Because someone thought him as some _hero_ ? Is that how Urbosa knew _of_ him?

The Hylian’s NAVI may have been faulty, but what fault was there to have when he didn’t even dare to sign? Was he looking _down_ upon him, Revali, the rito’s best-- no, possibly _the_ best-- sniper? Then! Then, to have the audacity to choosing to sit in the back seat! What, was he too good to sit in the same row? All because he was some _hero?_

It was bad enough they would be stuck at the restaurant-- Tenny’s of all places-- until who knew when the others would arrive. Revali had regretted sharing the same ride. He would’ve had to pay, sure, but at least he wouldn’t have had to been insulted like this.

The slow descent of the navcar tore Revali out of his thoughts. He closed his SHEIK, and stared out of the side window. Large unsightly neon signs spun at the top of the building, reading _Tenny’s._ It wasn’t Revali’s first choice to dine at, there were far superior places, but what could he do when he was outvoted?

The parking lot was almost empty, as it would be, it was _Tenny’s_ after all, Revali thought, and those parked took the few spaces near the entrance. Only a dimly lit lamp post stood in the parking lot, lighting the area from the setting sun. Its flickering light made it seem like that would just fail right on the spot. The only other light source came from neighboring buildings, passing cars, and the Tenny’s interior. It was such a drab place, Revali reaffirmed.

The cab descended downwards towards the curb, at the very edge of the parking lot. Revali was the first one out of the cab, practically diving out of the navcar and onto the pavement. Revali’s beak twitched at the awful smell that assaulted him as soon as he stepped foot outside. His eyes spotted the source only a few feet away. “Of course,” he muttered, sprinkling in a Rito curse word, “it just _had_ to drop us by the dumpster.” Revali tugged at his blazer jacket, and did his best to ignore the stench. Link took more his time, assisting his drone out first before his blond head of hair ducked out of the car. If he smell had bothered him, he didn’t show it.

“Let’s get this over with,” Revali muttered, the sooner the others arrived the sooner this dinner date or whatever it was could be done and over with. “We’ll go reserve a table inside.” Not that Revali wanted to spend even more time alone with Link, it was better than standing around outside in the Tenny’s parking lot waiting to be robbed. Revali marched forwards.

The Rito avoided looking at the Hylian, inside kept his gaze ahead towards the restaurant. He didn’t see when Link didn’t follow, or when the Hylian signed at his drone. “Link says he’ll wait outside.” The pitched voice of Link’s drone grated against Revali’s nerves.

Revali’s pace came to a stop. Only a few feet separated them. Revali spun on his heels. “Excuse me?” he hissed, his voice dangerously low.

“He said, he’ll stay outside,” NAVI translated, its tone almost taunting Revali, as if he didn’t hear it the first time. Link hands blurred as they signed at a furious pace. NAVI continued, “He says he would rather wait outside for the others.”

Revali’s feathered hands tightened in a fist. _Hero of Cha’orm_ was too good to even wait a second longer together? That the _stench_ of trash outside of Tenny was better company than _him_ ? Revali hadn’t wished to spend time together, let alone _work_ together either, yet here he was at Tenny’s. Something in Revali snapped.

Revali stormed over to Link, and readied his fist. He swung and aimed it right squared into Link’s jawline. Link staggered and reeled backwards. He held his jaw in shock. “So _hero of Cha’orm_ ,” Revali spat the title, his words dripping like venom. “Think you’re so great, do you? I’m so sick of you.”

Link’s expression darkened at the Rito’s words. “What?” Revali continued as he rolled up his jacket sleeves, “You think I didn’t know?” Revali narrowed his eyes, “I bet there wasn’t an attack. I bet the incident was just for publicity. You’re no hero, you’re just some _nobody._ ”

Link charged towards Revali, knocking him to the hard scratch of pavement. He grabbed a fistful of Revali’s jacket collar in one hand and struck at his face. Revali hissed in pain at the brutal force of the punch. Then came another. The sharp, metallic taste of blood filled Revali’s mouth. He could feel it mix with his saliva. He spat it out to the side. Revali wrestled for control of the fight. He slugged Link back hoping to knock him off. Again to the face, and one to the gut. Link flinched, but didn’t budge. It was as if there was driving force pushing him to forwards. Pushing him to fight. Revali swore, for a second, he saw a demon. A war scarred demon through the barrage of punches.

There was a finger snap, and a woman’s voice boomed. “Enough!” Revali and Link froze at Urbosa’s voice. The two turned to see the rest of the champions standing but a few feet away.

“Link!” Mipha called out. She ran towards him, and helping him off of Revali. Mipha cupped Link’s face and examined the bruises that was already beginning to surface. “Are you ok?” Revali scoffed, Link only nodded.

Zelda walked over and assisted Revali up as well.

“What were you two _thinking_?” Zelda chided, “If news got out you got into a fight, especially that you ditched the after party, you may have lost you champion title!” She hissed in a hush whisper, her eyes darting around the parking lot.

Revali scoffed, ignoring his aching face, “It’s a good thing it’s Tenny’s then.”

“Unbelievable,” Zelda muttered. “What even _happened_?”

Revali and Link looked away from each other, and refused to even speak. Zelda sighed, and turned to Daruk and Urbosa. “What should we do now?”

Urbosa studied Link and Revali, and settled her gaze onto Zelda. “We’re here, we might as well have dinner. Daruk, could you help clean the boys up? And do keep them out of trouble.”

Daruk walked over to Link and Revali and patted their backs. The two jerked at the rough blunt force that came from Daruk’s hands. “Of course, Urbosa. Consider it done.” He laughed.

Urbosa ushered the younger ladies inside, and followed behind. Daruk kept a hand on Revali and Link shoulder as he guided them inside. He made sure to keep them a few feet apart from one another. Once inside, Revali was glad the waiter was already tending to the ladies. Not that the waiting staff at Tenny’s would particularly _care_ if two ragged men that looked like they came from a fight would dare enter their facility. Daruk herded the two into the mens’ bathroom.

Once inside, Revali was able to get a better look at the damage done in the large mirror that was drilled into the wall. Due to his plumage, any bruises were hidden. His feathers, however, were a tangled mess. Instinctively, Revali went to straighten them. It was habit, to not only have himself be the best but also _look_ the best. His role as son of Councilmen Kaepora Gaebora had him held up to a higher standard. Apparently, not high enough if he was still eliciting fights at Tenny’s, he thought as he examined himself in the mirror. He could practically hear his father chastising him.

Revali glanced in his peripherals to see Daruk helping to clean up Link. Revali couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the mere sight of it. Bruises were already starting  to surface on his face, and his bottom lip was swollen and cut. Shame he was just a Hylian and didn’t have feathers to hide his gnarly face, Revali thought and snickered to himself.

When his feathers were properly smoothed down, Revali announced to Daruk, “I’m going to meet up with the others.”

Daruk nodded, “We’ll be there shortly.”

Revali locked eyes with the Hylian by mistake as he was turning to leave. There was a fire burning behind him, a fire that wasn’t burning at the party. Its fierceness  sent chills down Revali’s spine. Revali tore his eyes away and exited the bathroom. He still felt Link’s glare on his back.

 

* * *

 

He wasn’t a hero. A hero was someone who _saved_ people, but Link couldn’t even do that. The word was like acid, it burned and ate away at him. He didn’t want that title. He didn’t even want to be a champion. He was fine just staying in Special Operations.

Link silently fumed to himself in the bathroom as Daruk patted at his face with wet paper towels. For a goron, Daruk was trying his best to be as gentle as possible for the Hylian.

“I’m going to meet up with the others.” Revali’s voice stirred anger inside Link. It wasn’t even that he had insulted _him_. He had insulted Nabooru’s memory. That, Link could not stand for.

Link was so enthralled with burning rage that he didn’t even hear Daruk’s response. He glared at Revali; if the other’s hadn’t shown up Link wasn’t sure how far he would’ve gone in that fight. All he could see was his own rage. The last thing he wanted was to have dinner with Revali and the others. He just wanted to walk it off, run, do _something_ else.

Link’s eyes locked with Revali’s, and it only strengthened the anger he felt. Revali broke away first, and left the restroom.

“Kid, you’re going to grow wrinkles if you keep up that frown any longer.” Daruk laughed.

 

* * *

 

_Cha’orm’s two moons hung in the starry painted sky. Link sat on his stool on the rooftop of one of Cha’orm’s buildings. His hands clutched a hot thermos filled with tea. His head was cranked up to the sky. Every so often he would sip from the thermos to fend off the biting cold that came from the desert night. Not even his bundled and padded military jacket was enough to fight the chilly air._

_“Kid, you’re going to grow wrinkles if you keep up that frown any longer,” Link whipped around to see Nabooru in her usual clothes._

_Link placed his themos on the ground._ Aren’t you cold? _Link signed._

_Nabooru laughed. “Kid, the gerudo homeworld is mostly desert. We’re used to the cold and heat!” Link felt a tad jealous over their natural resistances, but said nothing as Nabooru sat beside him. “Besides,” Nabooru started, “What has you so concerned about kid?”_

_Link fidgeted with his hands, before finally speaking._ I guess I’m just nervous. I have a bad feeling. Why would they position both Hylian and Gerudo special operation forces at a mining colony? _He finally signed._

_Nabooru went silent for a moment, and then said, “I suppose they have their reasons. This colony isn’t exactly in safe territory. A lot of slaver activity happen in this side of the galaxy. All we can do is guard this colony the best we can until further notice.”_

_Link couldn’t help the pit of dread that had laid its seed in his gut._

 

* * *

 

“Kid? You ok?” Daruk’s voice tore Link out of the flashback. Link gripped the bathroom counter. His breath was ragged. Link blinked trying to sort through his memories and the present. What had happened and what was happening. Right, he was at Tenny’s. He was safe. He was fine. He had gotten into a fight and--

He wondered, would Nabooru laugh at the thought of him fighting at a Tenny’s over her memory.

Tears started to fall. Link quickly wiped it away. It alerted Daruk, who grasped Link’s shoulders. “Kid, what’s wrong?”

_What do you do, when you can’t save someone?_

Daruk looked over at NAVI with concern. With hesitation, NAVI translated it with a somber tone. Daruk fell quiet, and carefully patted Link’s shoulder. There was nothing to say, from one soldier to another. A pain that was felt not everyone could be saved. Daruk knew it all to well, and perhaps he had dealt with it already. If so, Link was jealous over it. Jealous over the fact he could deal with the pain. Or perhaps, Daruk was still dealing with it, as it was something that one could never put aside. Link couldn’t tell. All he knew, was in that moment, he had someone that he could share the pain with for just that moment.

Link cried. His chest ached, his heart ached. Tears ran down his face as he hiccuped. They stood there for a while.

_I’m ready._ Link signed.

“Hold on,” Daruk waved his hand over the hands free paper towel station, and plucked the paper towel from the station. He then wetted it, and handed it to Link. “Hold this to your eyes for a minute or two before we leave, it’ll help with the redness.”

Link shifted and turned, to see himself in the mirror. He winced at his reflection. He looked awful. Bruises and cuts aside, it was clear he had been crying as well. Link followed Daruk’s instruction and pressed the cold wet paper towel to his face. He leaned over the sink and let the water drip downwards.

“I’m going to head out,” Daruk announced, and clapped Link’s back with his full force. Link coughed as he was knocked further over the bathroom counter. Link gave Daruk a weak nod after looking up from the paper towels that he clutched in his hands. Daruk grinned and stepped out of the restroom.

Link returned to applying the cool wet paper towels to his face. Once the cold had seeped out and the paper had turned lukewarm, he glanced up. Link examined his face. Other than the bruises, the redness had gone down considerably. Daruk was right about the trick. Link made a mental note in the back of his head for future reference. Link crumpled the paper towel up into a ball and tossed it away. He took one more look at himself in the mirror.

Link took a deep breath. He hadn’t really wanted to join in on the dinner tonight, but it’s not like he’ll have the choice to skip future meals once they were aboard the Deus. “You would’ve won,” NAVI said. “Did you see how bad he wanted you _off_?”

Link stayed quiet.

NAVI floated closer. “That was really unlike you, though.” It observed. “Was it because of Cha’orm?” It asked with pure sincerity in its voice.

Link continued to stare at his reflection. He nodded solemnly. NAVI huffed. “He _wasn’t_ there, Link. Don’t let him get to you.”

_It’s not him._ Link finally signed. _I just_ , his hands hesitated, visibly shaking, _been thinking about Nabooru._ _Ever since the ceremony._ _I thought… I thought I was over this._

“Link…” NAVI said, its word trailing off. “Oh, when I see that bird brain _I’m_ going to give him a piece of _my_ mind!” It shook violently, as if to signal its own anger.

Link laughed weakly at his companion, his friend. The only one that’s been there and seen the same things he’s seen. Just NAVI’s presence gave Link strength and courage to put one foot in front of another and face another passing moment. _We should join the others._ Link signed, and gathered the courage NAVI gave him and exited the bathroom.

Link spotted the others on the far side of the Tenny’s restaurant where they occupied a table. Dirty looks were aimed at Link from the few Tenny patrons that occupied booths and tables along the path. It felt almost like a walk of shame. Link was glad the restaurant was mostly empty, it made the walk just a bit easier. Once Link was at the table, Mipha shot up from her seat. “Link!”

Urbosa gestured to the remaining empty seat next to Daruk and across of Revali. “We saved you a seat, Link.” Link inwardly groaned at having to be seated across from Revali. He did all he could to not look at the Rito. Instead he nodded politely, and took a seat. Mipha sat back down. Her worried gaze remained on Link.

“Why don’t we introduce ourselves and tell us a little about each other.” Zelda offered.

Mipha broke from her gaze and clasped her hands together. “I think that’s an excellent idea. Why don’t you go first.” She smiled.

Zelda returned the smile with one of her own. “I’m Zelda, and I’ll be the head of research and scientific discoveries. It’s very nice to meet you all.” She bowed her head. “I have a doctorate  from Temporis University.”

Link’s head snapped towards Zelda. Temporis University was one of the top schools in all of Hyrule. It was an impressive feat, even more impressive to have a doctorate from there. Surely, they were much more suited with one Hylian champion than two? Zelda seemed to have been able to carry her weight, perhaps even more than Link could. He was just a soldier. He hadn’t gone to any fancy colleges, or even have a doctorate at that.

“General Urbosa,” Link snapped out of his thoughts as Urbosa started to talk. “I’ll be in charge of strategy and tactics. I hope we can work together.” she glanced between Revali and Link.

“My name’s Mipha.” Mipha’s quiet voice followed. She fiddled with her finned hands as she nervously glanced around the table. “I’ll be the doctor on the team. I hope it won’t come to it, but I’ll be sure to treat each of you with the best of care.”

“Guess it’s my turn,” Daruk barked out a laugh, “I’m General Daruk among my people. I’ll be heading up defenses and arms.” He jabbed his chest with his thumb.

Daruk and Urbosa’s words clung to Link’s mind. Both Urbosa and Daruk outranked Link, that was the truth. Doubts began to cloud his mind again. He starting to wonder _why_ he was even here, among these champions. Link just couldn’t see past his own failings.

Daruk flicked his wrist and opened his SHEIK. Daruk’s finger jabbed at the display, pulling up pictures. “I have five children,” He swiped through various pictures, all of Gorons of various ages. “And ten grandchildren.”

Zelda and Mipha coo’d in unison at the Goron baby pictures. “They’re adorable, Daruk.” Mipha said.

Daruk beamed. He then went on in detail, naming each goron child in every picture. “...and this is my youngest grandson, Yunobo.” He said with pride lacing around each word.

“My, he’s already so big!” Zelda exclaimed as she leaned in to get a closer look at the picture. “Just how _old_ are you Daruk?”

Daruk barked with laughter. “Don’t you know it’s rude to ask someone’s age?” Zelda flushed with embarrassment. Daruk waved his hand dismissively, “I joke of course! Truth is, I’m pretty old myself. Not sure why the council would pick an old Goron like me.”

“An old Goron who has seen quite a bit, am I right?” Urbosa asked. Daruk turned to Urbosa, the two staring each other down.

“Aye, you’re right.” He finally said. Daruk then broke the tension by laughing, and turning Revali. “I spent too much time talking about my kids. I suppose it’s now your turn,”

“Revali,” The Rito’s voice was grating. Link had never known someone he _actively_ disliked before, yet he was sitting across from them. Revali shoved his beak in the air, “The best infiltrator and sniper, as well as the mastery of the sky. I am the best at aerial maneuvers even among the Rito, and--”

“We should probably place our orders,” NAVI said, interrupted Revali. “We’ve already been here a while without ordering.” Revali squawked in annoyance at the drone. The drone hovered down to the table, and the surface lit up. A digital menu appeared on the table surface.

Link sighed. As much as he now disliked the rito champion, he had wished NAVI wouldn’t purposely antagonised him.

“O-oh, you’re right!” Mipha said, turning her attention to the menu.

Zelda eyed the drone but directed her gaze to the menu nonetheless. Link turned his focus on the menu in front of him. He wasn’t particularly hungry, a simple staminoka bass with mushrooms was enough for him. Everyone tapped at various parts of the table surface inputting their orders. Once everyone was done the table display dimmed back to the clear glass finish.

“So where were we?” Mipha spoke up, trying to back track the topic to earlier.

“I think it was Link’s turn?” Zelda offered. Revali huffed, and propped his head up with his wing on the table. Revali turned his head, avoiding having to look at Link a second longer.

“He’s just a soldier.” Revali muttered under his breath.

“So are Daruk and I, Revali.” Urbosa countered.

“No, you’re _generals_ .” Revali rebutted, “Besides, what good is a _mute_ soldier anyway?”

Link froze at the words.

“Revali!” Mipha chastised and slammed her hands on the table as she abruptly stood.

Urbosa narrowed her eyes at Revali. “An _effective_ one.” Her tone was fierce and stern, bringing silence to the table. It seemed to have been enough of a response as Revali backed down, and fell silent once more. Mipha returned to her seat with a huff.

Link glanced over the the Gerudo general, honestly surprised by her words. He hadn’t expected her to come to his defense like that. Let alone treat it like she had _known_ him. Unless…he paled at the thought. He recalled the ceremony, recalled her naming her helm Naboris. Did she knew what happened at Cha’orm too? Link wondered if she hated him as Revali hated him. As he hated himself.

Link shifted in his seat, when everyone’s eyes fell unto him. They were waiting for him to introduce himself, to say his role--his purpose. Something he couldn’t answer. NAVI spoke up instead, swooping in to save Link. “Link is Anteste Special Operations officer.” It bragged as it twirled in the air. Link sunk in his chair. It wasn’t something to brag about, he would tell it time after time.

“Does your drone often speak for you?” Link’s head snapped towards Zelda. There was hidden meaning in her words, he was sure of it, but what exactly he didn’t know. Link gave a curt nod. It was the truth, though he saw no wrong in it, even if it was inconvenient at times. Zelda hummed, seemingly satisfied with that answer.

The waiter, a young Goron, walked up the side aisle on Link and Revali’s side. In both his girthy hands was a round serving tray with a variety of drinks. He carefully placed one tray on an empty table next to theirs and with a free hand started to dish out the drinks. When each drink was delivered to its rightful place, the waiter gave a curt nod with a quick statement, “Your food will be out shortly.”

Link’s hands slithered from his lap towards his glass of water, and pulled the iced cold beverage closer to him. He glanced from his water to the rest of the table. The others had drifted into idle chatter amongst themselves. Link was glad to have the attention off of him, but at the same time, he felt left out. Like he still hadn’t belonged. He felt out of his league here, like he was swimming in waters too deep. That at any given moment, a message from the council would come--just as it had when he was given the title of champion--and renounce it all. They had made a mistake, like he had always thought, and he wasn’t worthy of such an honor. Such a message had yet to come, in the months Link had held the news of this new title. Surely, it was only a matter of time, right? Link thought.

“Link,” Mipha’s voice broke through his thoughts, his insecurities. “You should see the videos of Daruk’s grandchildren! They’re so cute!”

Link blinked, taken aback as Daruk shoved his SHEIK display in Link’s face. Link peeked up past the screen to see Daruk’s proud smile. It was just enough for Link to shove his thought to the back of his mind. Even if he wasn’t meant to stay, he was glad he was able to meet the rest of the champions, or at least most of them. Link returned the smile. The video played.

 

* * *

 

It was an awful end to an even worse day, Revali had decided. He wanted the dinner to be done with so he could just head home. He would rather face his father’s scoldings and sleep until it was time to dock Deus than spend another moment here. Revali couldn’t even look straight at the _Hylian hero_ who just had to be seated across from him. He wondered if the others purposely sat them like this as punishment for fighting in the Tenny’s parking lot. If so, it was cruel and unusual punishment.

Revali delicately touched his face. It still ached. The Hylian was strong, surprisingly so. It pissed him off more just how _normal_ Link was acting. As though the bruises on his face were nothing.

Revali watched the others chat. Watched how Mipha had dragged Link into watching videos of Daruk’s grandchildren. How Urbosa and Zelda chatted amongst themselves. Even when the waiter came with two trays full of full, Revali watched how they stayed talking amongst themselves.

Revali picked at his fish (it was subpar, he had to note, it _was_ Tenny’s.) Revali wasn’t _hurt_ . No, if they wanted to talk amongst themselves, and leave _him_ out, that was fine. He didn’t even want to be there. Why would he even want to be involved in their conversations? Especially when they would rather have the _Hylian hero_ as company? It was fine. This was fine. He kept telling himself those words over and over.

 

* * *

 

Night had fallen and encompassed the simulated sky of the Sentinel. Sparkling artificial stars decorated the sky above. It was always a beautiful night on the Sentinel. Even less cars littered the Tenny’s parking lot. Link stretched, relieved to be done with social dinner event. He wanted to return to his hotel room, sleep and be done with this long day.

Daruk was the first to leave. He had still wanted to spend as much time with his wife and family, he had said before he left. It was clear that above all else, Daruk’s family was the thing he held first in his life.

Urbosa was the next to leave. She had said she still had work to be done for the Gerudo military, work she wanted done before they left. Urbosa wore her professionalism with pride.

Zelda and Mipha left at the same time. Zelda stated she still had resources and reference material to pack before they boarded Deus. Mipha wanted to spend more time with her brother and father before they left as well.

All that was left was Link and Revali. The two that came together, but by the Goddess, it would be too soon before they shared a cab again. Link stood next to Revali, by the Tenny’s entrance, several feet of distance between them. NAVI hovered by link, glued to his side. Tension and animosity and settled in the air.

“I suppose you hired the _same_ cab again? What am I saying, of course you did.” Revali sneered, “I suppose you’ll be waiting all night for it to show.”

“Actually,” NAVI tutted, “It’s NovaCab Co that we hired this time.”

Link sighed. He hated the price of the cab company, but NAVI had beat him to it this time. It placed the pickup request before he had even made it out of the restaurant. He did wonder why it hadn’t bragged about being the one to order it, like it was known to do. NAVI just _loved_ to shove in his face how _wrong_ he was about so many choices.

Revali’s head twisted and he blinked dumbfounded by NAVI’s proclaimation. “Excuse me? That’s the company _I_ use.” As if to say, _how dare you for using the same service as I_.

It made sense for the Rito to use it. If his designer jacket was anything to go by. Link signed, _I don’t like it, trust me._

“Link says, he uses it all the time. He only ordered the other cab company to _annoy_ you.” NAVI taunted.

Link slapped his face with his palm. He might as well not even be here if NAVI was going to be like this every time he was alone with Revali. He wondered if part of the reason Revali first slugged him was because of NAVI. Surely her petty taunts didn’t warrant such violence.

Revali spluttered at the drone’s cheek. His feathers ruffled and puffed in anger.

A navcar hovered down across the parking, in the same landing zone as before. NAVI spun, “Looks like _our_ ride is here. See you later, birdbrain.” The drone took off towards the cab.

Link signed, though the action was moot, _Sorry._ He darted after his drone. Link still didn’t like Revali, but he also didn’t think NAVI’s relentless taunts were necessary. Even if they were just to mirror the Rito’s own snide comments. He didn’t need any more added drama to today’s events.

Link practically dove into the front of the navcar and hurriedly slid the door shut. He didn’t hang around long enough to see Revali fuming. He just wanted to leave and be done. The navcar lifted smoothly, a vast comparison to the ride from before. It’s engine silent, as it took off and melded into traffic. Once they were away from Tenny’s, Link twisted to NAVI who floated in the passenger seat.

_That was uncalled for._

“Him _punching_ you was uncalled for. So were all his comments. You need to stand up for yourself more.” NAVI huffed in defense.

Link sighed. _We’ll have to work together. Can you please just try and be nicer?_

“We’ll see.” Its tone cryptic. He had a feeling it was bordering a _no_ ; but that was the best he was going to get, Link decided, so he took it.

Link turned his attention to the blur of the cityscape as the navcar zoomed through the city. It was a long day, but he knew the longest days had yet to come. In but a few days, they’ll be boarding Deus, and setting to places known and unknown. To deal with situations even the Anteste Special Operations couldn’t handle, or the other racial equivalents. To discover, research, learn more about the space they live and occupy. They were a symbol of hope and unity, the first unified operation of all main galactic races.

This was just the very beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very excited for the fight scene at essentially fantasy Denny's. Pls expect more fantasy brand names, as I live for fantasy brand alternatives. 
> 
> Chapter three is also the end to kinda the introductions. The REAL STUFF HAPPENS NOW AYYY  
> Also super glad i made it in time hahahaha totally thought i wasn't gonna be able to post today BUT I PREVAILED
> 
> Thank you @ everyone who left kudos, it made my day to see it in my notifications. 
> 
> Thank you to [hostilovi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilovi) who beta this chapter too! Please go read their stuff if you haven't! (Especially if you like Haikyuu!) 
> 
> I hope you all have a good weekend!! Thanks for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

Light cascaded through the hotel window, brightening the ever dim interior. It was the only source of light in the entire room, the lights inside remained off. Clothes were haphazardly piled in a corner of a room by a suitcase, not even put away in the appropriate dresser drawers. It remained empty against the wall across the room. Half-eaten room service dishes and take-out littered the lone table that stood by the window that led out to the balcony.

“I still can’t believe you live like this.” NAVI’s voice echoed in the empty space of the hotel room. Link trudged out of the bathroom, which remained dark as well. He wore shorts and socks, though nothing else covered his battle scarred flesh. Even in the dark room, the bruises lingered on his face from the fight just the other night.

He yawned and ignored her comment, choosing to crawl back into the large bed. “Honestly! The least you could do is turn on the light when you use the bathroom, you _heathen_!” It furiously buzzed around Link’s head. “Hey! Listen to me!”

Link grabbed a fistful of the comforter and pulled it over his head. NAVI darted over to the pile of clothes. “Look at this. This is a mess! Are you going to even be _ready_ in time today?”

No response.

NAVI flew over to the digital clock that hung on the wall above the dresser. “You do realize you have to leave here in an hour. Sentinel Security is going to be picking you up then, you do realize?” Frustration was beginning to build up in her voice. “Link this is serious! You’re departing, _today._ Can’t you take this more seriously?!”

With a fistful of the comforter, Link flung it off him. He took another moment to lay there, gathering up what energy he could. Then he grunted as he rolled off the bed and on to his feet. He trudged over to the pile of clothes, and dug through them like a beast. When he found an outfit, he tossed it on the bed. He focused his attention back to the pile of clothes. Link gathered armfuls of it and shoved it into the suitcase. When it didn’t fit properly, he pushed harder until it did. He brushed his hands together in satisfaction after zipping up the luggage case.

“Unbelievable,” NAVI muttered, and turned its lens away in disdain.

Link ignored the drone’s comment. He faced the military fatigues he had tossed to the bed. Link snatched it up and stalked towards the bathroom. “Turn on the lights this time!” NAVI called out.

 

* * *

 

The entrance of the hotel was as busy as when Link first checked in. New and old patrons littered the lobby. Some were lined up at the front desk, while other hurriedly brought their luggage in. Chatter and footsteps filled the space. The check out process took up most of the hour for Link. The waiting was just as unbearable as it was the first time.

Link tightened his grip on his suitcase, and took a deep breath. The pickup time was approaching second by second. It would soon meld from a simple ride to the docking station to actually boarding Deus. Link began to walk towards the lobby entrance. The marble slab floor under him seemed to shine and glow from the fluorescent lighting. He weaved around the other patrons, and left through the two wide sliding glass doors.

Link curved towards the benches by the hotel’s driveway. Navcars were lined back to back. Link watched as patrons unloaded luggage from their cars, from cabs. He watched as a Zora couple argued by the potted ferns across from him. He tried his best not to pry in on the conversation. He averted his gaze when the woman’s voice got louder. He didn’t need them realizing he was watching and drag him into their business.

Link’s eyes scanned the navcars once more, and settled on a newly arrived navcar. It parked opposite of the half-circle driveway. Its black tinted windows gave Link all the cues he needed. When two officers stepped out, Link’s suspicions were confirmed. NAVI tried to get his attention, “Link.”

Link nodded, braced himself, and stood. He grabbed his suitcase and headed towards the navcar. Each step seemed heavier than the last. Soon there would be a point of no turning back. Though Link supposed, there never really was a point. He never had such a choice, such a luxury in life.

When he reached the officers--both Hylian men--they saluted him, which he returned like second nature. They eased their hands back to their sides. “Officer Achs. Champion Link?” The words scratched and scraped at Link’s insides for hearing it from his fellow soldiers. He was no different from them, why would they even call him that? “We’re here to escort you to the docking bay E26 where _Deus_ is currently stationed. We’ll take and process your luggage for you.” Achs glanced at his lone suitcase. “Is that all your taking, sir?”

Link glanced down at his luggage, then back to the Officer Achs. He gave a swift nod.  It was all he needed. If there was more he needed, he’ll just pick it up during next shore leave--whenever that would be. The other officer, “Officer Letran,” was his brief introduction, reached for Link’s luggage and dragged it to the back of the navcar and heaved it in the trunk. Achs opened the back seat door for Link and motioned for him to enter. Link slid into the back, the gestures sitting unwell with him. He was unaccustomed to such behavior. All because of a title he didn’t even want. NAVI glided in next to him.

The navcar took off shortly after Achs and Letran entered the vehicle in the front seat. The takeoff was smooth, and the acceleration was faster than Link had anticipated as his head hit the headrest from inertia. The vehicle was clearly of military grade, surpassing even the luxury cabs NAVI loved to pick out. Link wondered if the drone was loving this. It was oddly quiet, as it often was when other people were around--something that Link always thought was strange, as shyness was never quite fit drone’s colors. If NAVI didn’t want to talk, Link wouldn’t make it. It was something he related to all too well.

Link diverted his thoughts to his destination. The docking station was only about an hour’s drive away. It had been a while seen he had been there, since he arrived on the Sentinel but a few months ago. Since he had received news of his _championship_. A simple email with a paid stay at hotel until departure. Instructions, congratulations, gratitude. A part of him at first thought it was fake, if it hadn’t come through a secure channel.

Link tore away from his thoughts and flicked his wrist, opening his SHEIK. There was an hour to kill.

 

* * *

 

The docking bay was like every other station he’d been to. Link slipped through the crowd, his nerves spiraling in his gut. He had reassured Achs and Letran in the parking lot that he at least knew how to board the ship. They hadn’t need to escort him any further. They weren’t going to argue with a _champion_ . It left a bitter taste in Link’s mouth how fast they listened to him, all because of _that_ title.

His feet dragged across the sleek metal floors. His eyes darted from visitor to visitor that clustered the docking bay. Officers were with their family, loved ones bidding their tearful farewells. He spied a couple of Rito officers that darted from the docking bay doors, a sprint in their steps, and ran to their loved ones that waited patiently. A few more officers slipped out of the bay doors from then on.

The closer he got to the docking bay doors, the worse he felt. He tried to remind himself this was just a job like any other. He was a soldier still. The reassurance didn’t help in the slightest. When Link found himself at the wide berth of the docking bay doors, Link took a deep breath.

“This is it. Docking bay E26,” NAVI said, as she circled around Link. “C’mon, let’s go!” It gently bumped against his back, nudging him forward.

The metal doors hissed and slid open, and Link took his first step through. Inside was a long corridor. On either side was a counter with glass windows shielding the Hylian clerks that was on the opposite sides. Further down the corridor was a Goron security guard by a large walk through scanner.

“May I help you?” one of the clerks asked, not looking up from her computer.

“Link is here to board _Deus_ ,” NAVI stated.

The clerk glanced up from her screen, surprise laced on her gentle features. “Oh! Forgive me, I didn’t realize you were a champion. Though, we will need to scan you to prove your identity, I hope you understand.” She gestured towards the scanner. Link nodded, familiar with the process.

He stepped and stood in the middle of the scanner. It hummed as a light ray scanned him from head to toe. It took all but a moment, and when it was done, Link stepped through to the other side, and met the clerk at the other counter.

“Alright, you’re clear to board. Your ship is in area 7. Have a safe trip.” The clerk smiled, and pressed a button to open the wide sliding doors beside the security guard. The Goron nodded to Link as he passed, which Link returned.

Once Link was through, it was a widely differently view than in the lobby. Crates were stacked everywhere, some in transit by station workers. There were no civilians here, only station workers and officers. Link braced himself and continued walking, keeping an eye out for the area signs. Each docking bay could hold several ships. He secretly hoped he would get lost and not have to show up, but Link knew these docking bays all too well.

“Link?” Link’s head perked up as he looked around for the person who called his name. He blinked when he saw Zelda come up to him. “Are you heading to area 7 too?” Link nodded and Zelda smiled. Her smile held warmth similar to Mipha’s.

“Then how about we head there together?” Link offered another nod as the two took off together. “What have you been doing since we saw each other last?”

Link paused, trying to think of a story other than just _sleeping_ . Finally he came to an answer. _Just this and that._

“He’s been lazing it away.” NAVI said, and Link coughed. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment, he so desperately wished he had his hoodie to hide behind.

Zelda hummed too distracted to noticed his cherry red face. “Does your drone often get your statements wrong?”

The embarrassment washed away from Link’s face and was replaced with surprise. _You know sign language?_ He asked. NAVI stayed deathly silent.

Zelda nodded, her gaze rested in front of her. “Among other languages.”  She glanced at Link from her peripherals. “I find your drone to be quite interesting.” A pause. “It’s almost like it has a mind of its own.” Link wasn’t sure where she was going with that. Sure NAVI had its own temperament, but that wasn’t something serious, was it? Link remained silent, unsure how to carry on the conversation.

The two carried on in silence, neither one saying a word. Not even NAVI spoke up. That wasn’t until a large sign hung from the ceiling that read ‘AREA 7’ came into view. “Oh! It seems we’re here.” Zelda said, breaking the silence between them. “I’m going to go ahead, and check out the ship. I’ll see you aboard!” She waved at him and dashed off.

Link only stood there, his gaze shifting to the ship docked. Despite feeling reluctance the whole way here, there was nothing but admiration in Link’s eyes in that very moment. The ship was beautiful, with its sleek, aerodynamic curves and white metal body. The blue streaks that ran across it seemed to glow in the light, with DEUS was written on the side of it. Never had he been on a ship of this caliber, let alone seen one. A marvel of modern technology, the culmination of all the races’ combined efforts. It made him realise the possibility that this trip might not be as bad as he thought. That maybe, it would be fine.

Maybe the ship did symbolize hope, after all.  

 

* * *

 

Aboard was just the same. Once Link walked past the airlock, he marveled at the inside of the ship. The sleek design carried its way through to the interior. State of the art technology was at his fingertips. The pilot’s seat, made of real leather, sat empty at the helm. Lights and various displays remained on and opened. Link didn’t dare touch a thing.

“Hi! May I help you with something?” Link spun around to see a red haired Hylian woman in similar military fatigues as him.

 _I’m just looking. The name’s Link,_ he introduced himself, which NAVI translated word for word.

“Oh! You’re one of the champions! It’s an honor to work with you!” She bowed in respect, “My name’s Malon. I’ll be your pilot.”

_It’s nice to meet you Malon. Have the other champions arrived yet?_

“It’s nice to meet you too! Actually, you’re the last one to board. We’ll be taking off soon.” Malon said, before taking a seat in her pilot’s chair. She shot another grin at Link before spinning the chair around to look at the digital displays and dashboard.

They would be taking off soon. Link took a deep breath and left the pilot’s helm. He wandered into what he assumed was the combat information center. A large starmap was displayed in the middle of the room. He spotted Urbosa already using the starmap, and barking orders at other crewmates. Link wondered in the back of his mind if it would ever be possible to sneak past the towering Gerudo general. The chances were slim, but he wasn’t in the mood to have a one-on-one chat with her yet. Not if what he suspected was true.

He walked with a brisk pace when her back was turned; he kept his body as close as possible to the monitors that lined the walls. It was only a few more feet till he made it to the elevator. Yet in the corner of Urbosa’s sharp vision, she spotted him.

“Link!” Her voice was rough, and he couldn’t tell if it held anger or if it was just the natural fierceness of her voice. It set his nerves on edge. He was on time, as far as he could tell. Though, perhaps, he could’ve been earlier.  “You’re finally here.” She turned around, away from the star map and locked her gaze onto Link.

All Link could do was nod with a blank expression on his face. Maybe he should’ve come earlier, he wouldn’t have to deal with a conversation of his past mistakes. He knew he had failed, he knew he hadn’t deserved the title of a hero. He didn’t need to hear it from someone else. Not on the first day of officially working on the Deus.

“Good, I’ve been meaning to talk to you,” She began as she walked closer to Link. Link stood his ground, he just had to accept this was happening. Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The sound of the elevator opening tore through his focus. His head whipped around, and there stood Daruk. The Goron laughed from the pit of his gut, as he charged at Link. Link had no time to react. In an instant, he was up in the air being tossed like a rag-doll by Daruk.

“Kid! You’re finally here! I wanna show you the _best_ place to view the take off!”

“Daruk, Link and I were in the middle of something.” Urbosa cut through the Goron’s laughter.

“Aw, you’ll have plenty of time after take off!”

Urbosa paused, and crossed her arms. “Very well. We’ll talk later, Link.” She returned to her position at the star map. Daruk tuck Link under his arm and sauntered back into the elevator, with NAVI close behind them.

 _Where are we going?_ He signed, though his movements were restricted in Daruk’s tight grip. Link wasn’t ungrateful that Daruk came and literally swooped Link off his feet, thus saving him. It was more…he much preferred walking than being treated like some luggage. He wondered if Daruk’s arm was any bit tired, or if he was just a weighted pillow to the Goron. NAVI seemed to be enjoying it all too much, as it reflected in its tone as it translated Link’s words.

“We’re going to the best seats in the house, _the starboard_.” Daruk emphasized the latter part of the sentence, using his free hand for dramatic flare.

Link took note of the ship’s interior once the elevator door opened. Though that was all he could really do from his cozy little position. They were on deck three, that was the first thing he noticed. A thin glass wall separated them from a spacious mess hall on the other side of the elevator. The entrance only a few feet down the hall, in the opposite direction they were heading. A few crewmates that passed by them in the halls, shared curious glances but never questioned why the Goron champion was carrying Link. Nor did it seem like they cared past mild befuddlement. Link covered his face with his hands. He could feel the heat emanating from his cheeks. He could die now, and that would be fine. People could then think  Daruk was trying to save his life instead of trying to end it by embarrassment.

Link thanked the Goddess that they had made it to their destination. Daruk dropped Link to the floor, an impact he was not expecting. He grunted as his body made a solid _thud_ against the cold metal ground. Link laid there a second, absorbing the pain that ached throughout his body. “You ‘kay there kid?”

Link wondered if Daruk had forgotten he was not built sturdy like Gorons. He also wondered if he just up and dropped his own kids after holding them. Surely they would’ve handled it fine. Link nodded as he stood back up.

“Well, here we are, kid!” Daruk exclaimed, bumping the door’s side lock open. The starboard’s door slid open and the two walked inside.

Two leather couches sat in the middle of the room, with a round leather armchair. Real leather, the good kind, Link noted. A bar was in the corner of the room. Fully stocked. The council really went out of their way with this ship, it _was_ the best of the best. Typically military crafts were gifted with luxury rooms or seats but the Deus, as Link was finding, was an exception. It didn’t sit well with him.

Daruk walked across the room to the window, where the shutters were still slid shut on the outside of the craft. He scooted up to a panel beside to the glass and leaned closer. “Now let’s see if I can make this work…” Daruk muttered. Link made his way to Daruk’s side, watching him push buttons at the panel. “Aha! Got it!”

Link’s head whipped up at a faint whirring noise and the shutters outside began to retract. He leaned closer to the window, where he could see a different level of the docking station. It wasn’t a sight to behold, just a bunch of crates and workers. Yet, Link could tell, when the ship finally took off… it would definitely be a good spot to view it.

_“This is Malon, your pilot speaking. We’re cleared for take off.”_

Already? Link scratched his arm. He must’ve been later than he thought, or rather made it just within the time frame. He wasn’t sure which of the two was more true. He didn’t really want to give it much more thought. Instead he focused all his attention on the window. He didn’t want to miss a single thing.

The ship hummed, but ever so gently. It soothed him, it was so quiet. Link wasn’t sure how they made such a large ship be so silent. Some ships were harsh, and rough; where they would grind at your nerves. The Deus was not like those, not even in the same league as those. Link barely even felt the kickback when they took off. He wouldn’t have known if he wasn’t watching through the window, watching the docks grow smaller and smaller. He watched as the ship flew through the air channels, the checkpoints in the Sentinel, until they were no longer within the walls of the space station. Link watched as the Sentinel grew smaller and smaller until all that was around them was space.

His eyes glistened and shone at the view. His heart was light, and his worries and fears had melted away for just that moment. Link was back out where he belonged--amidst the sea of stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Navi @ Link](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiroeTTuuHfAhWwUt8KHaloCYYQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Felotepreparado%2Fstatus%2F821208267904823297&psig=AOvVaw09jq-viJvZd6NRfDOT4yim&ust=1547149363975240)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> but seriously! It's finally done and here!! and TAKE OFF THE ADVENTURE BEGINS and into the new year too!!
> 
> sorry it took so long, the holidays were mega stressful and then i got sick (still kinda am) but im gonna try and be back to posting weekly/biweekly (prolly biweekly tbh) 
> 
> and thanks to [hostilovi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilovi) for beta reading it! And thank you all who's left lovely comments. I've read them and cherish them. And thank you to everyone who's left kudos too!! It really brightens my day!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I made a tumblr for this fic!](https://amidsttheseaofstars.tumblr.com/) It'll have updates, and also any fanart I might draw for it. I actually made this a while back, but I kept forgetting to add it to the a/n lmao

It had been exactly ten Hylian cycles and one system leap. They said in Rito cycles, the nights were much longer, stretching to fit the cold tundras that covered their homeworld. On the Goron homeworld, it was the opposite--fitting for the blistering fiery world. Regardless, time was meaningless in space. It was too easy to lose track of it, with no grounding day cycles. Perhaps that was part of the appeal for Link. If it wasn't for NAVI, Link would've long forgotten how long it had been. And that was fine with him.

Link stared at the bowl of soup in front of him. The mess hall was empty, save for a few crewmates that kept their distance several seats away. He didn’t read much into it. He just continued to eat his lunch, his thoughts stirring in his mind.

Ten cycles and yet they had yet to receive a mission. Link wondered if the council were biding their time for the right opportunity. Most of the time, Link kept to his room or to the lower decks where the armory was. The fact the champions received their own rooms was something that sat uneasy with him. He was used to tight cramped spaces, where privacy was a privilege.

He was back in action, out in space! There should have been vigor and excitement in his veins. Yet all he could do was wander the halls like a ghost, slipping by his crewmates. The longer he was on the Deus, the more it felt like a luxury craft than a military one. The visits to the lower decks where the armory was seemed to be the only thing keeping him from getting restless.

“Ah, so we finally have time to talk.”

Link's head shot up from his soup. Urbosa. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t been avoiding her. Or rather, most of the champions really. Link surveyed the area, they still had enough privacy amongst themselves to talk. The nearest crewmate was tables away. Link hated this. He just wanted to eat his soup. It wasn’t even good soup.

“I will cut to the chase.” She looked him dead in the eyes. Her voice was barely above a whisper. “I know you were on Cha’orm.”

Link felt his body go numb.

 

* * *

 

_The sandy winds of Cha’orm were something Link could never accustom himself too. The sand just got everywhere. It made managing his armor and weapons a nightmare. Even so, he stood still at his post. He glanced every now and then at Nabooru who would swing her curved energy blade up into the air and catch the hilt._

_“It’s been over 120 cycles on this planet. Why are we still stationed here? Where the hell is the second relief?” she hissed under her breath. She turned to Link. “Kid, you gotta be going stir crazy on this miserable mining colony too, right? To get back to your family?”_

_No, he had no such thing. He would’ve kept working. Left as soon as he hit soil on the homeworld. There was nothing but a small, empty apartment waiting back on homeworld for him. That wasn’t enough to entice him to return back. However, he could see it in Nabooru’s eyes--see it on her face. She wasn’t like him. She had family, loved ones. Hell, she probably had a nicer home too. All he could do was nod. He couldn’t find it in himself to dispel the hope she had._

_He started to sign._ Tell me about--

_A loud crash. Bang. Screams flooded the air. Link and Nabooru spun on their heels to see a dust cloud in the distance, on the other side of the colony._

_“Slavers?” Nabooru wondered, as the two darted off. Link said nothing. He wasn’t sure himself, at least until the two of them got to the scene themselves._

_Gunfire. Link rolled into cover behind some shipping crates. Nabooru took cover behind the edge of one of the colonies’ buildings. “Slavers.” She confirmed. “But they’re packing a lot of heat.”_

_Link poked his head out of cover, narrowly dodging a bullet. He spotted three slavers just up ahead._

Go. I’ll cover.

_Nabooru grinned and nodded, and charged forward. Link fired his automatic weapon, keeping the heat off Nabooru as she ran. She spun and sliced one of the slavers down. Link gunned another down. Nabooru took care of the last with ease. Link wasted no time to hurry and meet up with her. Nabooru knelt at one of the slaver bodies, and examined the weapons._

_“It’s strange,” she commented, her voice low.. “These weapons…they’re not your typical slaver loadout. We need to be careful. These slavers are heavily armed.”_

_Link nodded. Nabooru stood, and the two continued their way further into the compound, fighting tooth and nail to regain control. Near the center of the colony was one of the slaver’s ships. Link and Nabooru hid behind cover as they assessed the situation._

_“You cover me and I’ll take them out.”_

_Link shook his head._ There’s too many this time. We should thin them out.

_Nabooru grinned. “It’ll be fine. Just watch my back, kid. I trust you.” Link wanted to say more on the matter, but there wasn’t time to argue. There was only time to act. Nabooru ducked back out of cover and took off. Link poked out, and fired rounds at the slavers aiming for Nabooru. Their tag team plan worked, as they slowly took down slaver after slaver._

_There was movement in the corner of Link’s eyes, he turned and shot at the slaver. It was too late. The loud hissing of a rocket filled the battleground. Link’s eyes followed the trajectory. Nabooru._

_He ran out of cover. Time seemed to slow. Nabooru turned to the rocket. He wouldn’t make it in time! Impact. Her shields sizzled and failed. She stumbled backwards from the force. A slaver pulled out of cover. Gunshot._

_Nabooru fell._

_Everything sped up as Link pulled Nabooru’s body out of the line of fire._

_Blood ran fresh over the Cha’orm sands. The smell of metal and plasma rounds hung heavy in the arid air. Gun fire was heard all around as Link cradled Nabooru’s limp form. She coughed, blood spluttering from her mouth. Her breathing garbled with blood. Her hands rattled as they tried to reach the wound on her neck, as Link tried to shake her awake. Explosions drowned the screams and shouts in the distant. Link held her in his arms. He wanted to scream at her. Scream for her to stay with him. To think about her loved ones, about her family she so missed! Except he couldn’t. He held her close to him for a second more, before gently resting her onto the desert sands._

_His eyes darted to her sword. He sheathed his gun, took the blade, and got to his knees. The sword hissed as it activated and glowed, the light reflecting off Link’s face. There was hell to pay._

 

* * *

  

“Link?” Urbosa’s voice cut through his thoughts. Her tone was gentle, _knowing_ , but all the same, Link didn’t want to be here. Didn’t want to have this conversation. Not now. Not in front of his now lukewarm soup. “Link, I didn’t mention it to hurt you.”

Link focused on his soup.

“However, I was there, you know--at the ceremony.”

Ah. His crowning of _Hero of Cha’orm_. He was no hero. He couldn’t save--“I know you tried to save Nabooru.”

Link broke contact with his soup, finally meeting Urbosa’s gaze. “You were there when she passed,” Urbosa continued. “Several of the colonists witnessed it.”

Link shook his head. _I didn’t save her_. NAVI was silent for a moment, but translated.

“Link, we’re both soldiers. We have lost friends, and will probably lose more. This is the life we have chosen for ourselves. What happened on Cha’orm was a tragedy, but you saved lives.” Urbosa stood, “You’re friends with our doctor, correct? Maybe you should talk to her about this. You have been through a lot. Perhaps she can help. After all, I want everyone at their very best.”

_Wait!_

Urbosa shifted and looked down towards him, waiting for his response.

_Were you and Nabooru…?_

Urbosa smiled softly, sadness lingering just behind. “It is how you think,” she responded before walking away.

Link sat there alone. Shame and guilt crawling at his spine. He pushed his soup away and buried his head in his arms. His appetite was gone. All that remained was remorse and regret. The memories of that day, replaying over and over in the back of his mind. He wasn’t sure if he could ever tell Mipha his failures as a soldier.

 

* * *

  

There was no rush, and Link wasn’t an impatient man by any means. The lower decks would still be there even if Link was to crawl there. And in his mood, he might as well have been on his belly, crawling. However, he had a little sense to control this impulse, just enough to stop him from worming his way through the Deus like a small idiot.

There was a faint smile that ghosted Link’s face at the thought of him doing it. It was much needed, after the damping conversation with General Urbosa earlier. And in the _mess hall_ of all places. Link was glad no other champion was nearby, let alone the few crewmates that were even there.

The elevator doors slid open to deck five. One could even say Link’s mood had improved. It wasn’t the mere silly notions of his impulses, though that sometimes did the trick, but rather it was the time in the armory he looked forward to the most.

The armory's doors slid open and his smile fell.

“Great. _You're_ here.”

 _Revali._ Link greeted. NAVI spoke for him, her tone dripping with venom that would have latched onto his words regardless.

Revali ignored them both, and returned his attention back to tuning his sniper rifle at his loadout bench. Tools and bits sprawled out were sprawled out in front of him, along with several mod kits. Link didn’t bother to give the Rito any more attention than what was considered polite. The relaxing time that Link had been hoping for was tossed out of the airlock, as long as Revali was around.

Nevertheless, Link tried his best to ignore the Rito's presence. He walked over to his weapon locker and pressed his hand against the cold plate of the biometric scanner. Link grabbed his rifle and took it to one of the other loadout weapon benches. He made sure to leave plenty of room between him and Revali, and wondered if Revali would at least appreciate that notion.

The two worked in silence, only the sounds of their hands at work filled the room. Tools clacking against metal, items shuffling and sliding across the smooth metal surface; white noise that just seemed to settled in place.

He wasn’t sure what made him look up and look towards Revali, but when Link did, he found himself at the realization of _what_ exactly Revali was doing. The weapon mod that Revali held tight in his feather grips was a dangerous one. One Link knew if he installed on that model of a sniper rifle it would cause it to overheat at a much faster pace.

Link’s hands dropped whatever they had and motioned at Revali. _You shouldn’t do that_. He warned.

“Hey, _bird brain_ , you shouldn’t do that.” NAVI echoed, her tone dripping with spite and venom. Link shot the drone a look. He wondered if it was even worth it to even fight it? To get it to behave for once?

Revali stopped working, slamming his gun onto the loadout bench. A moment passed, with Revali just standing there in dead silence. He snapped his head over to Link.

“Pray tell, why is that?” He grounded, his tone daring and taunting.

 _It will overheat with that mod, you might want to try something from the J-Series instead._ Link replied, keeping his cool, calm demeanor. NAVI had no problems in translating that word for word.

Revali scoffed, and tore his gaze away from Link. "I'm not some greenhorn cadet. I know how to handle my own equipment. And unlike some people, I can also dress myself properly in the morning."

Link blinked, taken aback by the comment. He glanced down at his uniform. Though it was just military fatigues, Link had to admit it was wrinkled and disheveled. But was it necessary to bring that into the conversation? It had nothing to do with what they were talking about. Besides, all he was trying to do was _help_ for Goddess’s sake.

Revali grabbed his gun. “Maybe you should just focus on yourself next time, _hero_.” Revali spat, as he walked by leaving Link standing there alone in the armory with the only company of NAVI.

 

* * *

 

It had been fourteen Rito cycles since the Deus departed from the Sentinel. Fourteen cycles that Revali had counted and kept himself busy until they were assigned with their first mission. Fourteen peaceful cycles that he had the pleasure of avoiding the Hylian Champion. That was, until today. Revali’s wings clutched his sniper rifle tighter as he stalked the halls.

The _nerve_ of Link, and his damnable drone. It still ruffled his feathers, leaving them on edge. He knew very well how to tend to his weapons! Did he take him for a fool? Did he look down upon his skills that much?

Revali’s pace came to a halt upon close doors. _Shooting Gallery_ was the digital sign board that hung above the entrance. Revali slammed his wing into the side panel with unnecessary force triggering the door to slide open. Frustration held his pride by the chokehold, leaving him with sickening tension  that rested heavy throughout his body. Perhaps firing a few rounds into a helpless target would ease some of the annoyance he felt.

When Revali rounded his way inside the shooting gallery, he was greeted by the large familiar sight of the Goron Champion. Someone he hadn’t minded the company of, compared to some others, though the Goron could be a tad overbearing at times.

“Ah, Revali! Care to join me for some rounds?” Daruk asked, motioning towards the holographic targets that hovered in the far back of the gallery.

“I think I will take you up on that offer,” Revali replied joining Daruk’s side.

“Hm?” Daruk narrowed his eyes at Revali’s weapon, craning his head lower. His hands shot out and reached for the weapon, lifting it up and practically lifting Revali with it.

“What are you doing?!” Revali squawked, trying to pry the rifle from the Goron’s grip to no avail.

“This mod,” Daruk motioned, “It’ll overheat the rifle at a much faster pace. Try something from the J-Series.” Daruk released his grip on Revali’s rifle.

It took all of Revali’s patience to not storm out the room at that very moment.

“I see,” He hissed through his clenched beak. A fool he must be, because that Hylian has shown him up once more. A feeling he despised with all his might.

“If you want to go change it, I don’t mind waiting.” Daruk offer, either oblivious to Revali seething or perhaps just ignoring the brooding bird.

“No, that won’t be necessary.” Revali turned towards the target, and aimed. He fired. A perfect shot. “It can still fire.”

 

* * *

  

When Revali entered the armory once more to return his gun to its place in his weapon locker, he had braced himself to come face to face with the Hylian Champion. Who he didn’t expect to see was the _other_ Hylian Champion. Link had vacated the premises, and instead Zelda had taken up the space of the mute Hylian. Revali wasn’t about to complain, he much preferred Zelda’s presence over the other. Goddess, he would’ve taken any other Champion over Link. Even the ever so bubbly pilot of theirs.

What was perhaps strange, was the fact Zelda was even _in_ the armory. She wasn’t a soldier. He wasn’t going to question it. What the others did in their own time, was up to them. It had nothing to do with him.

Revali continued his way to his locker, and held up his wing to the biometric scanner. When it unlocked, he hung up his rifle.

“Revali,” Zelda greeted, “Perhaps you could help me.”

“That depends on what exactly you need help with.” Revali turned to Zelda.

“I was told Link often likes to hang out in the armory, but every time I’ve come he’s never here. Have you seen him?”

It seemed like even when he wasn’t here, Revali couldn’t escape him. Revali scoffed, “And what do you want with _him_?”

“I was hoping to have a look at his drone, but well, I haven’t really seen him since we took off from the Sentinel. Mipha says he mostly keeps to himself.”

Then perhaps the past fourteen cycles hadn’t just been luck and Revali’s avoidance of Link. It seemed even he wanted nothing to do with anybody. Not that Revali particularly cared.

“I don’t exactly see why you would even bother yourself with such an undignified and rude _champion_.”

Zelda crossed her arms. “That’s not exactly nice, Revali. The few times I’ve spoken with Link he’s been rather nice. Besides, you are aware that his drone doesn’t always translate what he’s saying. You understand, right?”

Wait. What? Revali did a double take. “What are you saying? That his _drone_ speaks for itself?”

Zelda shrugged. “I know universal sign language, which if you’re curious about, is what Link uses. It doesn’t always match up with what his drone says.” Zelda paused, and looked around the armory. “If he’s not here, I guess I’ll try again later. If you see him, let him know I’m looking for him.”

Revali nodded, though still caught up on the newfound information. Could…could this whole time…?

As Zelda turned to leave, brief static filled the air as the ship-wide intercom turned on. Zelda’s and Revali’s attention turned upwards as Urbosa’s voice followed.

“ _Champions, report to communications room for your first mission debriefing._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a tad short but I figured the mission deserved a chapter of its own. I know i took some creative liberties w. Urbosa's relationship and kinda threw it out with a crack ship I guess?? It just kinda happened when I first was writing and I just went with it! 
> 
> Also I'm majorly dumb. This was my first AO3 fic and I did not know you could reply to comments until AFTER I posted the last chapter. So, sorry for some of the late replies!! I sincerely thought there was just a glass wall between authors and commentors and everyone just accepted it as one of AO3's communication flaws or something. But no, it was just me being fucking dumb as hell lmao
> 
> Thanks again for [hostilovi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilovi) for proofing and beta reading it! Pls go read their stuff if you haven't! Also shoutout to [aperplexingpuzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aperplexingpuzzle/pseuds/aperplexingpuzzle)! A friendo I've had the honor to have gotten to know and they have an amazing Revalink fic as well! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it! <3 Thanks for joining me on this journey as well!! I will try and have the next chapter out within the next two weeks or so.


	6. Chapter 6

The communications room was set on deck two, on the other side of the elevators and the combat information center. When Link arrived and the doors slid shut behind him, he noticed that for once he wasn’t the last one to arrive. Perhaps it was because he was actually itching for work that he leapt to his feet at the announcement. Or maybe it was just because he was just one deck below. Link couldn’t say for sure.

Urbosa stood at the far end of the long conference table that centered itself in the middle of the room. Beside her was a large monitor that displayed rotating information of a planet he didn’t recognize. _Radine._ Beside her was Malon, who she was in deep conversation with. In Urbosa’s hands was a data tablet.

Daruk sat not too far from Urbosa. “Kid! I haven’t seen much of you around!” He smiled and beckoned Link over to the seat beside him. Link nodded, taking him up on the offer.

“Hello, Link.” Mipha greeted across the table from Daruk.

As soon as Link sat down, Daruk slammed his hand into Link’s back. “Been avoiding us have you?” Daruk cackled. Though the gesture was a simple pat on the back, the full force of the Goron’s strength knocked the wind out of Link. Link recoiled and braced himself against the table.  He wasn’t expecting that, nor did he expect the pain that came with it. Hissing through his teeth, Link rubbed his back and forced a smile. It was an innocent gesture.

Link wanted to say it wasn’t true. Except for the fact, he _had_ been avoiding near everyone, save for the few visits with Mipha.

“I’m sure that’s not true, Daruk. Link has probably been settling in, just like the rest of us.” Mipha said, sending a smile towards Link.

Link’s false smile faded and was replaced with an actual genuine smile. _Thank you_. He gestured towards Mipha. NAVI stayed quiet, keeping this charade from Daruk going. Mipha nodded.

The smile on Link’s face faltered as the door slid open and Revali and Zelda walked in. He quickly looked away, avoiding the gaze of the Rito Champion. Their encounter from earlier was enough to last him till next shoreleave. He found himself focusing on the wooden embed surface in the conference table.

“Sorry we’re late,” Zelda said, taking a seat beside Mipha. Revali followed suit, taking a seat next to Zelda.

“No, you’re fine. We just arrived here not that long ago ourselves,” Mipha replied.

“I’m surprised you managed to make it here on time,” Revali sneered towards Link. Zelda elbowed his side, making the Rito grunt and snap his head towards her. He rubbed his side and hissed through his beak.

Link refused to look up from the table. He was tired of his jabs and was in no mood to deal with them. Thankfully he didn’t need to ignore them for long. “Good, you’re all here,” Urbosa said, turning away from Malon.

Malon scurried away from Urbosa’s side and joined the champions at the table, taking the open seat beside Link.

“I have just received word from the council. They would like us to investigate Radine,” Urbosa continued, flicking through the data tablet. The picture on the monitor changed with it. A visual of the cold steel blue planet rotated around the screen. “This is a research trip. We are to see how viable of a planet Radine is for a colony. We are to catalogue the native fauna and flora, recheck atmosphere levels, recheck mineral deposits and enrichment, and check for hostile life.”

“Radine…I believe I’ve heard my father mention it,” Mipha spoke up, “They want to start either a research or mining colony there.”

“Yes, and it’s quite cold. We must be careful,” Zelda stressed.

“Exactly, which is why we will be splitting into two person teams,” Urbosa said, surveying the room. “Daruk, Mipha, you’ll be in charge of checking the mineral deposits and enrichments.”

Mipha turned to Daruk and bowed her head. “I’ll be counting on the expertise of your Goron palette, Daruk.”

Daruk barked with laughter. “Just watch me! I’ll lead us to the richest and tastiest areas!”

Urbosa continued on with assigning, “Zelda, you and I will navigate and catalogue the native flora and fauna.” Zelda bobbed her head as Urbosa turned to their pilot. “Malon will monitor the atmosphere from the Deus. I already talked it out thoroughly with her.” She paused.

Urbosa shot a stern look between Revali and Link. “Revali, Link,” she began to address, “Since it’s obvious you two have issues you need to work out, I’m assigning you both on lookout for hostile forces. Link, you’ll be in charge due to your experience on Cha’orm.”

Link’s head snapped towards Urbosa, his eyes wide. Is that why she approached him about Cha’orm? Or was it truly just a personal reason? Link couldn’t tell the Gerudo General’s motives, just like he couldn’t fathom why she would deem him worthy enough to lead. She _knew_ what happened on Cha’orm. She _knew_ what happened when someone put their life in his hands and he _failed_ them.

Link and Revali stood up in synchronized unison. _I can’t do that!_ Link stressed.

“I am _not_ taking orders from _him_!” Revali spat, his words seeping with venom. His head spun towards Link, his eyes narrowed. “Hero or not, I am the clearly the superior officer.”

Links hands furiously waved in the air. _I don’t like it any more than you!_

A loud _SNAP_ sliced through the tension that heated up the air. Everyone’s attention diverted to Urbosa, whose hand was raised in the air, her fingers locked together. “That’s _enough_ .” Her tone demanded order and she received it. Revali huffed, sitting back down in his seat with Link soon following suit. “This will be a team _bonding_ exercise for you two. I cannot trust you both on missions in the future if I do not see to it that you can work together. I am in charge of strategizing. I say you two will work _together,_ and Link, you are to take charge--whether you want to or not.”

Link nodded. He glanced at Revali who was fuming mad, his arms crossed over his chest. Revali was staring him down. Link took a deep breath, curling his hands together under the table. He squeezed his hands, releasing just a little bit of the tension that was beginning to bubble in his gut.

This was going to be a long and tiresome mission.

 

* * *

 

_The stars of Cha’orm glistened in the night sky, as its two moons hung in alignment. Link leaned back from his spot on top of one of the roofs of colony’s buildings. His neck arched upwards as he took in the sight of the night sky. He sat perched on a stool he borrowed from one of the colonists. Coming to this rooftop was of habit. Link was drawn to it. It soothed his soul,  soothed the itching anxiety that danger might creep up on this small mining colony._

_“They told me I could find you here, but I didn’t actually think I would, kid.”_

_Link whipped his head from the gaze of the stars to the familiar voice. Nabooru. The Gerudo soldier walked over to Link, and leaned on the rooftop railing. “You come out here often, kid?”_

_Link nodded._ What did you need me for?

_Nabooru turned and stared out into the desert before them. “Nothing important. Just looking for company from a friend.” Her voice was solemn. Link understood her words, the underlying meaning behind it. A night plagued with fears and memories lodged in the back of the mind, that couldn’t be chased. A night of reliving events that could not be changed. Link didn’t dare ask for details._

_Instead, he looked up at the sky. A friend. It had been awhile since he had the privilege to call someone that. He accepted her words, and they stayed like that. They enjoyed the peace and silence the night brought, enjoyed the company of another soldier. Enjoyed knowing that, despite everything, there was someone who understood._

 

* * *

 

Link woke up alert, and panicked. An all too familiar feeling. Sweat clung to his skin as he looked around the room. It took him a minute to piece together where he was. _Deus_. Not Cha’orm.

Cha’orm. Nausea washed over Link. He tossed his comforter aside and leapt out of bed, rushing to the private bathroom that was attached to his room. He draped himself over the toilet as he retched and heaved. NAVI soon hovered into the bathroom.

“Night terrors, Link?” It fluttered closer to him as he vomited. “Gross,” it deadpanned. “But seriously, you should maybe take Urbosa’s advice. Mipha is the doctor, right? She’s gotta be able to help, right?”

Link ignored it, and kept his thoughts to himself. He only spared a weary side eye, and when the nausea died down, Link used the sink countertop as support him as he got to his feet. He wiped his mouth and washed his hands before taking out his tooth brush. He began to brush his teeth. A process that almost seemed autonomous.

When he was done, Link stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was not ready for this. He wasn’t sure why Urbosa thought he was. If he could let a _friend_ like Nabooru die, how could he protect someone who hated him as much as Revali? Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A pause. A moment to center himself. When his eyes opened his hands moved. _What’s the ETA to Radine?_

“Link,” NAVI tone was almost as if it was _pleading_ him. “Are you sure you don’t want to see--”

_What’s the ETA?_

NAVI quieted down for a moment, the it whirled back up. “Eight hours.”

Link walked out of his bathroom and towards the closet. He slammed the doors open, and threw outfits aside, as he vigorously ravaged the interior looking for his uniform. When he found his fatigues, he slipped them on, zipping them up.

“Link where are you going…?” NAVI asked as Link hurried out of his bedroom door. “Hey! Listen! Listen to me when I’m talking!” NAVI hissed at Link in a hushed tone in the hallways outside.

_I’m just going to gym._ His hand signals were firm, and rigid. He had to get serious. Had to take this seriously. He couldn’t make any mistakes. Not this time, not even if it was someone who hated him with a passion.

At a brisk pace, Link passed the bedrooms of the other Champions. Their names displays on a glowing plaque on the side of the doors. He paid no mind to them, instead putting all his focus on reaching the elevator at the end of the hall. The gym, because _of course_ this ship would have a personal gym for the _Champions_ , was on deck five. Link currently was on deck three, where most of the crew’s quarters were. Once Link and NAVI were inside the elevator, he punched the button with the side of his fist.

Link passed several of the other crewmen on shift on his way to the gym. Other than that, the walk to the gym was a quiet one.

Link cracked his knuckles as he stood in front of the gym’s door. A moment passed and he hit the panel beside the door, opening the way. Link walked in, instantly aiming for the punching bags in the far back of the room. He stopped midstep, when he noticed he wasn’t alone.

Link swerved, spinning on his heel to catch a blur of navy tossing a ragdoll dummy across a training mat. He watched as Revali then grabbed the dummy with his talons, used his wings to create a huge gust of wind and suplex the dummy over his shoulders.

Link forgoed the plan of working out. He approached Revali, and signed his name to get his attention.

For once, there was no snippy response. Not even when NAVI taunted the Rito with its favorite insult of  “Hey, _bird brain!_ ”

Revali was so wholly involved in his training, he was oblivious to both of their attempts. It wasn’t until he went in for a punch at the training dummy, and Link stepped in and diverted the force away with his hand, that he was spared a look.

Link earned a glare from Revali. “It’s bad enough I have to _listen to your orders_ , but now you’re here to haunt my free time?” Revali hissed through labored breaths as he straightened to his feet.

Link stared Revali down unflinchingly. _I don’t like this either, but we should at the very least try and get along._ NAVI carried his words without any additives.

“Fight me,” Revali spat.

Link blinked, his  eyebrows arching as his head tilted slightly. _Excuse me?_

Revali bobbed his head as he got into a fighting stance. “I refuse to take orders from the likes of _you_ , unless you prove to me otherwise,” he spat out.

_Revali,_ Link started, _That’s ridiculous--_

“He won the last match, didn’t he?” NAVI goaded.

Revali swung. Link sidestepped, just barely able to dodge out of the way. Link was fast, but Revali was faster--Revali turned and swung again, and Link could do nothing but use his arms as a guard. Another punch. Then another. Link moved back to put some distance between them but Revali pushed forward relentlessly.

Link had had enough.

Link ducked, a punch grazing his hairline as he shifted his weight to one foot, sweeping his other leg around and knocking Revali off balance. Link thrusted upwards with his palm to the bottom of Revali’s jaw. Revali reeled. In the small opening he created, Link tackled Revali, wrapped his leg around him and flung him backwards, safely flipping onto his back on the mat. Link rolled to his knees, panting. He watched Revali carefully, unsure of the Rito’s next move.

“You dare to copy me? I’ll show you how a Rito truly fights.”

Revali crouched low to the ground and took off, his wings propelling him through the air. He spiraled towards Link, his talons aiming straight for him. Link tumbled out of the way, just narrowly avoiding being grappled by Revali’s talons. Revali redirected, this time launching his entire body at Link, pinning the Hylian at the waist. Link grabbed Revali by the wings and flipped him over, swapping positions. He sat on the Rito’s  torso, his legs straddling his sides.

“Ew.” NAVI spoke up, cutting through the tension, “Get a room.”

Link flushed, and coughed, immediately scrambling to his feet. Revali squawked in response, scurried upwards as well.

“That, ahem,” Revali cleared his throat. “Was, I suppose, a decent fight.”

Link turned to Revali. _Are we good?_

Revali stared at Link, and looked away. “For the time being, I could listen to what you have to say. You’re not _completely_ incompetent.”

Link smiled. It was progress.

Revali’s head snapped back towards Link. Revali kept a steady gaze on the Hylian. “Tell me, is it true? That your drone speaks for itself?”

Link blinked, taken back by the sudden question. _Yes, but why do you ask?_ NAVI stayed deathly silent.

Revali narrowed his eyes. “I suppose that answers my question.”

Link turned to NAVI, sighed and then back to Revali. He bobbed his head for a ‘yes.’

Revali turned to NAVI, and craned his head to the side. “So what is it...an AI?” Link furiously shook his head, ‘no’. Revali shrugged. “I suppose not, after all AI’s _are_ illegal. And you of all people would be too dense to even have one.”

For the first time in a long time, Link sincerely laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link this entire chapter](https://i.giphy.com/media/l3q2K5jinAlChoCLS/200w.gif)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter six??? so soon?? YES! GOT IT DONE BINCH  
> It's short, but mostly bc I wanted the next chapter to legit start on Radine  
> And it's only thanks to [hostilovi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilovi) that it would have been done so soon! Thanks babe!!
> 
> And thanks again to everyone who's left kudos and/or commented, thank you so much too!  
> It really means a lot and helps keep this story going!! 
> 
> Reminder, [I made a tumblr for this fic!](https://amidsttheseaofstars.tumblr.com/) You might want to check it out if you haven't! I will post updates, and possible fanart to it! Especially if I decide to illustrate this fic (which im highly tempted to, since I believe I can embed pics into the chapter.) 
> 
> Thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I will probably update within the next two weeks.


End file.
